Confessions of a Runaway
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: Rated T - All Human! Edward Masen gets abused each and every day from his parents. What happens when he finally runs away from home and a kind fellow takes him in? Does his parents leave him be, or do they try to get their servant back?
1. I

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA - RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE**

**COPYRIGHT: I DO OWN THE STORY'S LINE AND PLOT!

* * *

****I**

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_…

…_Have you ever wished you were never born? Felt like you just want to scream? I have, and I've always wanted nothing more then to escape this personal Hell I was in. I was born in Chicago, Illinois, at first my life was great until I was six, and then it came falling down. My parents: Elizabeth and Edward Anthony Masen are the "nicest people around". Of course that's what everyone says, because that's what my parents have played out when in reality they're the laziest and the most rude and abusive people I've ever met. _

_My name is Edward Anthony Masen (sadly I'm named after that bastard known as my father) and I look like my mother: green eyes and untidy bronze locks. Though of course her hair is always neat and nice, mine, ha, I don't even try bothering with it. I have my father's facial structure, chiseled jaw and straight nose along with slightly high-raised cheekbones. Unlike my parents I'm very pale – almost unhealthy. My body is lanky, but with slight muscles and I'm reaching 6 foot and 2 inches. _

_My life was great like I said before until I turned six, then I became my parents' personal servant. I'm now seventeen and still a servant. If I don't do something right I get beaten, if I forget something on the long ass list of chores my parents give me each day I get beaten, if I even breath wrongly according to them I'll be beaten. I'm their cook, maid, and anything else they could think of. Most teenage boys should be out having fun and enjoying teenage life, but where I'm concerned I'm as clueless about what's in and what's out. I'm a fifty-year-old by mind when it comes to teenager stuff, though I can thank my parents for that. I'm very intelligent when it comes to school (I do online schooling) and I do enjoy reading – when I get the chance. All I know how to do is obey (for the most part), cook, clean, stay out of people's way unless they want something, and pretty much everything to be considered "book smart". _

_Welcome to my life…_

…I yawned and rubbed my heavy eyelids for probably the fifth time. I was so exhausted, but I had to finish the stupid list or I'd get woken up by my father's fists for forgetting something. I'm lucky if I even get at least three hours of sleep in a day, but I take what I can get. I checked the time on my watch – 4: 45 AM, wonderful. I went to my feet and grabbed the bathroom's cleaning supplies and stumbled my way to the stairs. I tripped over my pant leg and tumbled down the stairs with the supplies going everywhere and making a ruckus. Once my head slammed hard on the wooden floorboards in a heap of panic I sat up and stared at the stairway. I prayed my parents were still asleep. My heart accelerated in fear, but after a few moments of silence I knew they were in too deep of a sleep to even hear it. I let out a breath of relief before pulling myself back to my feet, picking up the supplies and placing them under the sink. I yawned once more and checked the list on the kitchen table.

"Let's see…did that…and that…"

I went down the list until I came to the last chore I had to do before I could get what little sleep I could. I groaned in frustration at the last item of business.

"Are you kidding me?"

I couldn't believe it; they honestly wanted me to clean the fucking car? I did that already probably not even an exact twenty-four hours ago! They couldn't be serious, but I didn't want to get smacked or anything this early in the morning. My sides still ache from dinner's incident. I collected the bucket and filled it up with water before placing soap in it and carrying it outside. The bucket felt like it was ten times heavier then what it normally was, but that may be the fact I was weak and exhausted. I dropped the bucket on the dark grass and sighed before going in the garage to get a rag. The summer's morning air was muggy from the downpour we had hours ago, but for some reason I enjoyed the after rain scent. It's odd I know, but I just find it relaxing. The thick and dewed smell going though my nose woke me a little, but not much. I went to work and finished fifteen minutes later. After I placed the items back in their rightful places I flopped on the couch (too tired to make it up the stairs) and drifted off into sleep.

_7: 45 AM_

"Get up, Edward!"

I groaned in protest, but after I felt my mother's hand sweep across my face I open my eyes. I looked up at her and sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I've let you sleep, so get off your ass and make breakfast!"

I sighed and check my watch…wow I've had roughly only three hours of sleep, you shouldn't have. I got up slowly and made my way to the kitchen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Conner are coming over, so make yourself decent looking."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out a frying pan. What, my dirt-stained light blue jeans and black T-shirt wasn't flattering? I think it's stupid I had to go along with this fucking happy and perfect family charade, but whatever to not get hit for once…

_Noon_

"Edward, they're coming at any moment, hurry your ass now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I growled as I shoved my legs in my darkest and nicest jeans and throwing on my blue button-up shirt. I rolled the sleeves to my elbows as I made my way down stairs. Walking in the family room I saw my parents in chairs looking at me. I sat on the couch and my father spoke.

"Remember, don't talk unless you're asked to and no smart mouthing."

"Yes sir."

"Couldn't you have fixed your hair?"

I fought hard to not roll my eyes.

"My hair is impossible to tame, just be happy I'm playing along with this charade."

I knew my father was about to smack me when the doorbell rung – saved by the bell!

"Get the door."

I got up and went for the door, Mr. and Mrs. Conner where smiling brightly at me.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Mrs. Conner."

I let them pass me and I closed the door and entered the family room. The adults were in conversation immediately, so I sat on the left side of the couch and read – acting like I wasn't there. About a few minutes Mr. Conner pulled me into the conversation.

"So, Edward how's the online schooling doing ya'?"

I smiled at him and answered – lied my ass off.

"It's going really great! I enjoy it very much!"

Mr. Conner smiled at me.

"Good, good."

Truthfully…I hate it. My parents forced me to do it when I started becoming their slave.

"Yes, Edward is a bright young fellow, just like his father."

Father nodded and smiled a fake smile.

"Indeed he is."

Lying sons of bitches, I went back to reading and let the book take me away. I really feel for this Harry kid. Only his parents died from a dark wizard, but his aunt and uncle in ways treat him a hell of a lot better then my parents treat me. At least they let him sleep and don't physically abuse him, but I guess I'm just cursed with all the bad luck.

After Mr. and Mrs. Conner left around five my parents went back to their usual selves.

"Go and make dinner."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, just make yourself useful!"

I got up and walked for the kitchen. As soon as I passed my father he swung a fist across my face and I stumbled back.

"That was for being a smart ass earlier."

I rubbed my jaw and walked to the kitchen and prepared dinner.

* * *

Please review for an update


	2. II

**Thank you for the reviews, Britomartis andJuhko7! Also, thank you for favoring this story, bansky, DianaB17, izzyswan41, and moftan! Here is chapter 2, please review for update!**

**xxDannie**

**

* * *

II**

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding…_

…I felt the impact that went into my chest and fell over, face kissing the ground. Honestly, I didn't understand why I was getting the shit beaten out of me. All I knew was if I fought back the punches and kicks would last longer, so I curled in a ball while father took out his anger on me. Of course mother is gone – always leaves me with father when he's drunk. Personally I am surprised he hasn't killed me yet, but my body is gonna be sore as Hell the next morning and I bet I'll still have to work. One last kick was made and the impact was so bad that I coughed blood up. Luckily he was done pounding me and stumbled off into the family room. Me, I just stayed in the kitchen lying on the ground wallowing in pain. It took me awhile to actually breathe right, but once the pain subsided slightly I slowly got up. Clutching the counter I managed to pull myself back to my feet.

What did I do to deserve this? I honestly don't think I'm an awful kid, I just don't see why everyone else is all fucking happy and peachy when I can't be. I envied the ones that had a life and had a family that cared for them. The only time my parents are nice is when company is over, but that's all a lie, fake smiles….lies, everything was all wrong and fucked up. I managed to make it up the stairs and I locked my bedroom door before slowly lying on my bed. I clutched my body as if the pain would subside if I did so, but I knew it was stupid to hope that. The door slammed and I heard mother.

"Edward where are you? Get your ass downstairs!"

For once I didn't listen; I was in fucking pain from head to toe, and no way in Hell I was going to go back downstairs. I heard footsteps charging up the stairs and I heard banging on my door.

"Get out of there now!"

If I could find my voice I'd tell her "No". I wasn't moving from this spot and I was planning on sticking to that plan. I'm not going to go out and have a list of chores to do when I can't even stand up straight! She'll just have to deal!

The banging increased.

"Edward!"

She screeched and I flinched at the voice, but I wasn't moving. After a couple more moments I heard nothing.

"Fine, stay in your fucking room, but you're gonna get it tomorrow!"

I was already _dreading_ tomorrow, though one thing is for sure, I can't stay here. If I want to at least _try_ to stay alive I knew I couldn't manage here. They were working me into exhaustion and I'm a fucking punching bag for a drunken monkey. So it's settled then, later on tonight I'm _leaving_…

_1: 45 AM_

…I waited until I knew for sure my parents were asleep before I slowly (and quietly) packed a bag. I wasn't going to pack everything, just the necessities: clothes, money I've taken out of my father's wallet, hair brush (though I don't know why, it always looks messy), and anything else I felt was needed to bring. I zipped the duffel bag and placed the strap on my shoulder. I winced and inhaled sharply through my nose at the sudden pain from my shoulder, but I fought it and slowly crept down the stairs. After I was safely down there I shoved my shoes on and left the hellhole I've lived in for seventeen years. I would have taken the car, but I wasn't dumb, if they were going to look for me they'd have the police find me easily with the car, so I was traveling on foot not that I minded. With a deep breath I began walking…

…After hours of walking I was getting tired, so I managed to sneak on a train minutes before it departed. I closed the door and darkness surrounded me except for the slits of light from the moon going in and out from the little slits along the top on the cargo. With a sigh I took my bag off and my shoulder was relieved to be free from the weight. I lay down and used my bag as a pillow and drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning…_

I heard a loud whistle and woke up slowly. A sudden halt was made and I sat up, but wished I hadn't. Pain seared up and down and all over my body. I knew I was gonna be sore as Hell the next morning, but I was long gone from Chicago, actually…I had no idea where I was. Since the train stopped I figured it was time for me to sneak off. I got to my feet while stifling a yawn and threw the strap over my pained shoulder once more and pulled the train's door open enough for me to slip out. I jumped down and began jogging from the train and into the woods. I lost my balance and slipped in the dirt.

"Ah!"

I lost my bag and shook my head. My body screamed in pain, but I ignored it and got back to my feet while grabbing my bag and continuing my walk. I came across a small town just an hour through the woods. It looked small, but my stomach was growling, so I had to eat something soon. I still had no idea what the Hell I look like now after my last punching bag episode, but I bet I didn't look so good, but I didn't care. I was free from those people, free from everything. Chicago, I was never returning, that city brought nothing, but pure torment for me and I'll be damned if I ever returned.

* * *

**Please review for an update :D**

**xxDannie  
**


	3. III

**Thank you Bella for the review and I'm working on getting better :). Also, thank you catharticone for favoring this story :)**

**Review for an update, please :)**

**xxDannie**

* * *

**III**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you…_

…I managed to find a small restaurant and I couldn't deny that the food was great, though I think it's because I didn't have to cook it. I paid the bill and headed out once more, but I decided to see how bad I looked, so I went into the restroom and flinched at my reflection. Now I know why the waitress and everyone else were looking at me like I was a pitiful person, my face shows it! My left eye was black and blue, my lip was busted and I had bags under my eyes like a zombie or a _vampire_. I noticed my left cheekbone was a little swollen. Curiously I touched it gently, but flinched once the slightest touch stung. I decided to not look at myself anymore, so I grabbed my bag and headed back out into the summer's day. I still didn't know where I was! I didn't feel like asking anyone, because all of them were staring horrified at me. Like they haven't seen a kid beaten up before, but even I had to admit that their stares were making me uncomfortable.

Maybe I honestly don't belong _anywhere_; maybe I should just take my life now and be done with it. No one would miss me I know that much. I heard a woman's scream and I looked around frantically until I saw a woman in her thirties grab a hold of a little boy's hand. He looked roughly around seven or eight.

"Jeffery, don't you ever scare me like that again!"

The woman breathed. The little boy looked up.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I thought I saw Daddy."

The woman laughed nervously.

"Sweetie, Daddy will be meeting up with us soon, just keep a hold of my hand."

I felt my face fall and my heart swell. Like I said, everyone has happiness and shit that I don't have, but _want_. They passed me and I was frozen for a few moments before I shrugged it off and continued on…

_2: 45 PM_

…It was a few hours later and I was in another small town. The sign stated that I was in Forks, Washington now. My body ached like Hell, but I wanted to get far away from Chicago as I could today before thinking of resting somewhere. School buses passed me and the high school kids were eying me threw the windows. Like I didn't feel out of place as it is. I wrapped my arms around myself and continued to walk.

_3: 00 PM_

I spun around at the rapid screams and I didn't have time to react. Before I knew it my body rolled up the car's windshield and I kissed the ground. I moaned in agony.

"Fuck, as if I'm not in enough pain, asshole!"

I yelled in a rough voice while I closed my eyes tightly in agony and tried to get up, but the pain seared through me like a rapid fire and I fell back to the concrete curling up in a ball. I heard footsteps and felt someone coming to my side.

"Stay put, the paramedics are on their way, kid."

I groaned. I can't go to the hospital! How could I explain my _other_ injuries and keep it on the down low so my parents wouldn't know?

"No, I can't go—"

I tried to protest, but the guy wouldn't let me.

"You could have broken bones – anything! My Dad is a doctor, so you'll be in good hands."

I arched my neck up and saw a tall and lanky guy with roughly my body type and a full head of golden curly hair with brown eyes. He was so pale, though like I could say much. He smiled gently at me.

"What's your name? My name is Jasper."

I was debating whether I should say it or not – what the Hell.

"Edward."

I mustered to say. I clenched my teeth in the agony and that's when I heard the sirens coming closer.

"Hang in there, Edward."

_Forks Hospital – 6: 55 PM_

I was lucky I didn't get that bad of injuries, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained wrist was all. To me that was great, at least I didn't have anything else and I can continue to walk once I got out of here. The doctor came back in and sat at the foot of the exam bed. His golden hair was nicely brushed and he had ice-blue eyes, not to mention he was pale too.

"Well, Mr. Masen should I call anybody?"

Hell no! I shook my head in panic.

"No, please don't call anyone!"

I clutched my shirt with my brace-free hand. The doctor looked at me with concern.

"Mr. Masen—"

"Edward, I prefer Edward if you don't mind Dr. Cullen."

He smiled warmly at me.

"Call me Carlisle, Edward."

I nodded.

"So…when can I leave?"

I wanted to leave badly, I had a bad enough time lying to the nurses and shit about my other injuries. Carlisle gave me another concerned look.

"Edward, I found your file…what are you doing in Forks? A seventeen-year-old shouldn't be exploring without—"

"I'll spare you the details, but I have no parents – none that give a damn about me any ways."

Carlisle's brows furrowed.

"You're homeless?"

I shrugged slightly.

"Whatever you call it, I call it being a runaway, but whatever works for you."

"Why did you – those bruising and such…are they—?"

"No, I'm just a rebel is all."

Carlisle arched a brow.

"So you mean to tell me that _you_ get in fights a lot?"

I smirked. Was he buying it? Of course if I told him the truth he'd never understand – no one would.

"Sure…whatever floats your boat, so can I go now?"

Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

My face fell.

"I can just walk out."

I got up from the bed, but Carlisle got up too and got in front of me and wouldn't let me leave. I was getting annoyed.

"What do you want, Doc? Seriously, what do you want?"

Carlisle was about to speak, but I spoke again.

"I can tell when people lie to me, so don't even try."

I've had experience seeing the signs of liars since my parents were liars to others about being good parents and such when they never were.

"I can't let you run off on your own. You're just a kid."

I scoffed.

"Yeah well I've been taken care of myself for _years_, so you shouldn't—"

"We have an extra bedroom, stay with me and my family, please."

Huh? I felt my stupid look come and Carlisle smiled.

"Come and stay with my family and I. We don't bite."

Oh ha, ha the Doc is a comic.

"Listen…I don't want to be a bother, so I'm—"

"You're not a bother if I'm offering."

I glared at him, but soon composed myself and spoke calmly.

"Listen…you don't want me to meddle in your life. Trust me, I'm not…all there if you know what I mean."

Carlisle gently placed a hand on my good shoulder.

"Edward, I can tell that there's something you're not telling me, but I'm not going to let you walk these streets alone. I have two sons a year older then you, you'll fit in great."

Fit in? Yeah, wish I could believe that. I haven't "fit in" with anyone, so why think that now? Carlisle just doesn't understand me; he doesn't understand what I went through, what I'm running away _from_. No one ever will.

* * *

**Please review for an update :)**

**xxDannie**


	4. IV

**Many have been asking where I got the quotes from in the beginning of each chapter. They're lyrics from songs -- lyrics represent the chapter (or at least I_ try_ to make it represent the chapter) So I'll start posting the lyrics from the songs I've used now. Chapters 1 2 and 3 were all from "Welcome to my Life" by Simple Plan. The lyrics for this one is from "Home" by Three Days Grace.**

**Thank you imagine2202 and Bella for the reviews!**

**xxDannie

* * *

**

**IV**

_This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home…_

…After trying for the billionth time to convince Carlisle I shouldn't stay with him I ended up in his car silently looking out the dark night. I heard him sigh and he spoke.

"Listen, I'm sorry I forced you pretty much to come, but I honestly think you're better off."

I stayed silent. I reluctantly agreed to come, but that doesn't mean anything.

"My wife and boys are excited to meet you."

"They won't be afterwards…trust me."

Carlisle sighed. I knew I was being difficult, but I couldn't be anything more then what I was the majority of my life – servant. His sons will soon see I'm clueless about everything and would not mess with me, whereas his wife was concerned I don't know. I'm so use to being a loner and being taken advantaged of and also being _used_. My whole life has been a fucked up ride and they'll soon see that.

Carlisle took a turn I didn't see and before long I felt my mouth drop at the mansion-like house. Three stories high at the most, white as the moon's stare. Once the car turned off Carlisle spoke.

"Shall we?"

I closed my mouth and looked at him.

"I guess, but I'm warning you…this is a bad idea."

"I don't think so, come on."

I followed his example and got out of his black Mercedes. Before I closed the door I grabbed my bag from the floor and placed it on my painful shoulder. I closed the door gently and Carlisle laughed. I looked at him confused.

"Did I do something?"

"Edward, my car isn't fragile."

I felt my cheeks burning from my blush. Carlisle looked at me concerned.

"Edward?"

I looked down at the ground with my brows knitted together. I swallowed deeply. I should go. I never should have agreed to come here. I looked around and saw a small stream and woods everywhere. Shouldn't be that tough to run and get lost in.

"Edward?"

I looked at Carlisle once more.

"I'm sorry…this was stupid, I should go."

I was about to take off (and Carlisle would have probably grabbed my arm) when I saw a huge guy running out of the front door with brown eyes and short black hair. He was so muscular!

"Edward, meet my son Emmett."

Carlisle introduced. Emmett smiled brightly and swopped me up in a hug. I felt my eyes pop out from the pain coursing through me.

"Emmett, he's injured son!"

"Whoops!"

He dropped me to my feet and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry lil' bro."

Did he just call me – why would he? I looked at him confused. Emmett laughed as if I was missing a joke. I kept my bag over my shoulder and put my hand out in a gesture. Emmett composed himself and realized what I was doing and shrugged before shaking it. Damn, his hand was huge compared to mine.

"Allow me to show you to your—"

"Oh, um…thanks, but no thanks. I was leaving."

"Why? It's late, you could get lost."

Carlisle was in view once more.

"Remember the threat I made to you at the hospital? Still stands, Edward."

I sighed and Emmett chuckled.

"Dad, you had to threaten him, with what?"

Carlisle looked at his son and smiled.

"Well…Edward here ran away from home like I told your mother on the phone, and I threatened to call his parents and have them get him. Once he objected to that he came."

Emmett shook his head at me with a dimpled smile.

"Boy, if it gets to where Dad threatens you, then you _know_ he's being serious and won't take no for an answer."

I made a small and uneven smile at him, but it soon faded once Carlisle spoke once more.

"Come now, Esme and Jasper is waiting."

"Jasper?"

I remembered that one guy I ran into during my incident at the stupid car. Jasper was the one who called for help.

"Yes, you've met him already."

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and led my reluctant body to the front door. Emmett raced inside and I was taken a back of how beautiful the house looked. To the right was a complete window for a wall with a grand piano. The center had white furniture along with a black metal coffee table facing the wall where a plasma screen was bolted to the wall and the left was a stair way.

"Esme, Jasper, Edward is here."

Carlisle called out and I saw a woman with a pale heart-shaped face with brown eyes and long wavy chestnut hair coming down the stairs. She smiled warmly at me and placed her hand out for me to shake it. I took it after a few moments and she spoke.

"Hi Edward, I'm Esme."

I nodded and that's when I saw Jasper smiling at me.

"Odd ain't it? I saved you from possibly dying and here you're moving in!"

I swallowed deeply and looked at the ground.

"Edward is just trying to get use to this type of home life."

"Well…is he going to Forks High with us?"

I looked at Carlisle for an answer and he nodded.

"Probably, you'll be what a junior?"

"Yeah…"

I saw Emmett and Jasper high fiving each other and I arch a brow. Were they…happy I was staying here? Well…it soon would change, a couple days of me and they'll ask me to leave which I'll have no problem doing.

"I'll give him a tour of the house and show him where he'll be staying."

Carlisle spoke and gestured for me to follow him up the stair way, I did. The second story was a complete kitchen and a hall way leading to rooms which Carlisle said was Emmett's room and Jasper's room on the right and his and Esme's room and a complete bathroom on the left, so that left the third story and Carlisle gestured to the first door on the left and said it was the game room and then a guest bedroom (which I thought was the place I was staying at) though he pointed to the first door on the right and said it was a complete bathroom and that the door down the hall was now _my_ room. He led me to it and I felt I didn't deserve to stay in it. The back wall was a complete window with a full-sized bed in the center with a black bed spread and golden sheets with three pillows that looked extremely soft. The right of the room had a black dresser and a metal stand with a stereo and some CD's stack neatly on the upper shelf of it and the left was a black lounge chair and a book case filled with books.

"Do you like it?"

I looked at Carlisle and smiled slightly.

"Yes, but I don't think this should be the one I sleep in—"

"Nonsense, Esme and I were planning on adopting another kid soon, you just so happen to be the one."

My smiled faded.

"Emmett and Jasper are—"

"Yes, adopted them when they were five I believe, and we basically adopted you since you refuse to return to your parents."

"Trust me; you'll be done with me by the week."

Carlisle sighed and bent his head down to my level.

"Edward, please. I don't like it how you put yourself down like that. Your parents may not care about you, but I can assure you that _we_ do."

Carlisle left then and closed the door on his way out. I sighed and took a look around the room and felt immediately out of place. This wasn't my home nor will it _ever_ be my home. I've been basically alone all my life, so why stop that now? Soon they'll realize that I'm better of alone.

* * *

**Please review for update (next chapter is Edward's first couple of days with the Cullens) :)**

**xxDannie  
**


	5. V

**Lyrics used: RED "Confession (What's Inside My Head)**"

**Thank you imagine2202 for the wonderful review (I feel loved, ha ha). I'm really glad you're enjoying my story and the faster I get reviews the faster I post an update, so that's why I make fast updates :) Also, thank you amethyst sleeper93 for favoring my story :)**

**xxDannie**

* * *

**V**

_And I can't breath  
And I still feel  
But not the way I want to  
I'm on the edge I don't know how  
I can escape this nightmare…_

…After I placed my bag on the bed I left the room and went to the second story where I found Esme in the kitchen. I walked in and she smiled at my entrance.

"Are you hungry?"

My stomach growled right then and I blushed. Esme kept her smile in place.

"I'll take that as a yes, well dinner will be ready shortly."

"Do you want me to help?"

I figured why not make myself useful.

"I could use some extra hands, are you willing?"

I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm willing, what would you like for me to do?"

Esme pursed her full lips as she thought of what she wanted me to do, probably something small, because of my bad shoulder and braced wrist.

"Think you would be able to cut vegetables?"

I nodded. I could work my way around my shoulder and wrist to cut vegetables easily. She led me to the island in the center and placed a knife in my good hand.

"Just cute a couple of each, Sweetie."

"Okay."

While Esme stirred the pot I sliced the vegetables.

"Hey Edward!"

"Wha!"

Emmett caught me by surprise and I accidently sliced one of my knuckles on my middle finger and Esme shrieked.

"Emmett!"

I spun and saw Emmett's shocked expression. He threw his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Sorry, Mom, I didn't know he was cutting stuff!"

Esme stormed over and glared with her arms folded across her chest.

"Don't apologize to me."

I felt bad, I didn't want Emmett to get in trouble, but Emmett apologized anyhow.

"I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay, you didn't mean to, besides it's a small slice. Trust me I've endured wor—"

I stopped myself. I couldn't believe I just said that! They both looked at me concerned, but I cleared my throat and shook my head before going back to slicing.

"Edward…"

"Forget about it, Esme…it's nothing. Just forget I said anything."

I knew she nor Emmett wanted to let it go, but I wasn't gonna say anything else…

_11:55 PM_

… The rest of the evening was completely awkward. Emmett tried to get me to talk to him, but I brushed it off. I helped Esme with the dishes and she tried to reproach the subject, but I shrugged it off. I went off to bed when everyone else did, but I couldn't sleep right on cue. I was thinking about how _unfit_ I am for this family. I saw how they interacted with each other; it was like the fucking Brady Bunch. I've always wondered what it would be like to be apart of a family like that. Now I was and I felt uncomfortable as Hell and even more depressed and lonely. After a couple more minutes I curled up underneath the blankets and fell asleep:

_I woke up at the sound of mother yelling for me. I walked downstairs and went to the family room where she was with father._

"_Did you really think you could just runaway?"_

_I caught my breath and knew this wasn't going on a good path (like it ever does). Father rose up from his chair and walked over to me slowly. I prepared myself for the impact, but it never came, so I opened my eyes and saw father with a knife in his hand and I immediately ran for the back door, but mother caught me half way and pushed me. I stumbled backwards and I felt the sharpest and worse pain I've ever felt. I gasped and saw the blade inked with my blood._

"_Think twice before trying to leave again."_

_My vision blurred and darkened…_

…"Ah!"

I sat up in haste. My heart was panting and my breathing was increasing deeply. My shoulder ached at the sudden movement and I clutched it as best I could with my braced wrist. I swallowed deeply and tried to calm my breathing. I never had a dream like that before; it was more of a nightmare then anything…

_10:55 AM_

…I woke up after finally getting myself calmed back down to sleep after my nightmare incident. I checked the clock hanging over the stereo and jumped out of bed immediately. I ignored my shoulder's cries. I couldn't believe I slept in so late! I quickly got dressed and bolted down the stairs once I put my stupid sling on. I ran into Carlisle and he smiled at me.

"I was just about to wake you up."

He said cheerfully and I flinched when he placed a hand on my good shoulder. He noticed and I think his cheery mood faded.

"Ed—"

"I'm sorry I slept in so late…I-I had trouble sleeping and—"

"Edward it's okay. Goodness, you're acting like you're in trouble or something. It's good to rest…you need it to heal."

I closed my eyes and placed my head down with a sigh.

"Maybe I should—"

"No Edward don't even try, you're staying even if I have to have you on watch."

I looked back up at him. Seriously, why was he so obsessed with keeping me here? I still didn't understand, I don't think it was out of pity, because if it was he would have let me leave by now. He was acting like I was actually _his_ kid trying to runaway.

"I can never understand you. Why are you so obsessed with keeping me here? I hoped you and everyone else would have gotten rid of me by now."

Carlisle looked at me sternly before answering.

"Edward, how was your home life exactly? You're sounding like you've been abused and neglected."

Ding, ding, Doc, but like I was going to admit that to him, then he'd really take pity, and plus it's my burden to bear. I shrugged and winced at my shoulder's cry.

"I told you, I was a rebel getting into fights left and right. I made my parents' lives Hell."

Sure in reality it's reversed, but I was sticking to this lie. Carlisle looked at me for measurable moments before speaking again.

"You're lying…"

I sighed in annoyance.

"Can we please just drop it?"

It knew it was basically a confession and I _was_ admitting her was right, but I also made it clear that I don't want to talk about it. Luckily Jasper and Emmett interrupted.

"Morning, Edward! We're gonna go play Mortal Kombat, come and join."

"Um…okay."

I'd do anything to get away from Carlisle right now. The atmosphere was awkward now. I followed them up to the third story and into the game room. Damn, they had everything you could imagine in here!

"Pop a squat!"

I moved slowly over to them with a confused expression.

"Um…'pop a squat'?"

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Yeah…take a seat."

I felt my cheeks and ears burn when I turned red.

"Oh…"

I slowly took a seat in between the two on the couch once Emmett patted for me to sit.

"So…think you can play with your brace?"

I looked at Jasper and nodded.

"I-I don't even know what Mortal Compact is."

"It's Mortal Kom_bat_ Edward and seriously? It's an awesome game!"

"No one can beat me at it! I'm unstoppable!"

Emmett said in a cocky manner. He bent down and turned the black box on and sat back down with a weird controller in his hands.

"What is that?"

I pointed at the box on the floor and looked at both of them back and fourth. They both had an are-you-kidding-me type of look. I felt so stupid!

"It's and Xbox."

I arched a brow.

"Xbox?"

"Yeah, it's a type of game system, were you born as an Amish or something?"

I sighed and leaned back in the couch completely uncomfortable now.

"I guess so…"

The TV portrayed an animated type of menu bar and the guys started playing while I sat and watch. How stupid can I be? I didn't know was the Hell a G-box, or B-box, or whatever it was called! Some teenager I am.

"No fair, you're cheating!"

Emmett laughed.

"Am's not, Jazz!"

"Are's too!"

I stared at the screen and noticed something.

"Hey Jasper?"

"What?"

"Go there."

I pointed to the direction on the screen and Jasper moved the guy to it. Jasper began chuckling and started shooting a guy in the back.

"Hey! Jazz no fair, fowl, fowl!"

Jasper jumped up and it startled me and he cheered.

"I finally beat you! Thanks a bunch Edward! Give me some skin!"

I looked at him in confusion. Skin, wouldn't I need a knife or something for that and wouldn't it hurt?

"Low five, Edward."

Jasper's enthusiasm was short lived at my stupid self. I low fived him and got up from my seat.

"I'm going to go…see if Esme needs help with anything."

I heard Emmett say something before I closed the door completely; apparently he didn't think I could hear.

"Damn…he's pretty stupid, Jasper."

"I know and he's a _junior_?"

I closed the door silently and walked – more like dragged my feet to the first story and I found Esme sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Um…Esme?"

She glanced up and smiled.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Do you think…maybe…I could hang out with you?"

I know it's strange, but even though Esme isn't my _real_ mom, I in ways look at her as one to me. Plus, she's the only one I feel comfortable around, even though she tried to pry out my confession of having a fucked up life, she is the only one I feel wouldn't try to judge me…a friend almost, but I couldn't get over how motherly she was to me and I actually _craved_ it. She smiled wider at me.

"Of course you can! Come…sit down."

I slowly walked over and sat next to her and she placed her book down and reached for the remote.

"Why don't we find a movie on pay-per-view? What genres do you like?"

I've hardly had time to watch any type of television (let alone movies).

"Doesn't matter, whatever you like is fine."

"Well…I like romances and comedies. Take your pick."

"Comedy is good."

She turned the TV on and went to the right channel before reading off the comedies movie descriptions until we found one we both agreed on. Of course I was agreeing to anything, I just wanted to be with Esme, because she was the only one that made me feel like I wasn't trapped in a nightmare and I wasn't a throw away. I've been living a nightmare for so long (still am), but Esme pulls me out of it when it gets to where I wanna scream and just leave this world forever. I just hoped Esme wouldn't get tired of me, but I was waiting for that moment to come and yet also _hoping_ it _won't_ happen. Esme is the closes to a loving mother I've ever had and the closes friend I've ever had as well. I craved her friendliness and motherliness like I had an addiction.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**Until next update take care!**

**xxDannie  
**


	6. VI

**Lyrics used: Breaking Benjamin "Give Me A Sign"**

**Thank you imagine2202 for your review *hugs!***

**Now, this one I figured to just do Carlisle and Esme's perspectives on the whole thing (understanding the parents) so I hope you enjoy! I was going to wait a while to update, but I couldn't!**

**xxDannie

* * *

****VI**

**Carlisle's Perspective**

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way…_

…I sat in the kitchen with Esme for most of the morning. I didn't have to be at work until noon. She sat down beside me at the kitchen table sipping her coffee, I was just waiting for her to talk, and I _knew_ what the subject would be.

"Carlisle, I'm worried about Edward."

She finally spoke and I sighed.

"As am I, Esme, but Edward is…_different_ from us. He's from a different lifestyle, so it's normal he'd have slight trouble fitting in."

"All he has to do is be himself, but he looks so…"

Esme racked her brain for the right words and found them a couple moments later.

"…destroyed and broken. It scares me, Carlisle. I honestly believe he was abused and that's why he left. I don't believe the whole rebel thing, because he's too sweet."

That I had to agree with, the whole rebel situation just doesn't fit Edward. If he was a rebel he would be a heathen, a jerk, but instead he's very sweet and quite. I knew what I did was wrong forcing him to stay with us, but I felt a sudden connection when I saw Edward. Almost like he _belongs _with us, and I acted upon it. Now that I have him I'm anxious and a little scared to find out his former lifestyle before us. On the way home from the hospital I'll go and visit Charlie Swan and tell him about my concerns and what precautions I should take. Charlie was my dearest and best friend, not to mention he's the chief of police and I could talk to him about any of my concerns.

"I'm going to talk to Charlie after work, see what precautions we should take and have him give his opinion on whether he's been abused or not."

Esme smiled.

"I'd like that; Charlie is the best person to go to."

I nodded and checked the time on the oven. Edward was still asleep; maybe he snuck out during the night or something. I got up and kissed Esme on the lips.

"I'm going to check on Edward, make sure he's okay."

She nodded and I took off for the steps only to hear thundering noises racing down the stairs and I saw Edward at the last step of the third story looking at me. I smiled warmly at him.

"I was just about to wake you up."

I was glad he didn't sneak off. I placed a hand on his good shoulder and he flinched like he was expecting me to…_hit_ him. I knew right then that he _was_ abused and that tore me up inside. Now I know every injury was made by his parents (except for the car injuries).

"Ed—"

"I'm sorry I slept in so late…I-I had trouble sleeping and—"

"Edward it's okay. Goodness, you're acting like you're in trouble or something. It's good to rest…you need it to heal."

It pained me to see him apologizing for sleeping and the flinch he made at my touch. He closed his eyes while placing his head down with a sigh. I knew what was coming.

"Maybe I should—"

"No Edward don't even try, you're staying even if I have to have you on watch."

I knew I was going over the limit with that, but I wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave; because I don't want him to leave and neither does Esme. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't pin-point. It looked like it was confusion mixed with…sadness maybe? I kept my eyes on him; I wanted him to talk to me.

"I can never understand you. Why are you so obsessed with keeping me here? I hoped you and everyone else would have gotten rid of me by now."

I gave him a stern look. How could he ever think or _hope_ that we would throw him out? He was just increasing my worry for him.

"Edward, how was your home life exactly? You're sounding like you've been abused and neglected."

I fought the pain in my eyes, looking at his poor face with the blacken eye, slightly swollen cheekbone, and his lower lip busted. Just thinking his parents would harm him just made me wanna hug him and keep him sheltered and show him a new and a well deserved life. I quickly threw the thought of how many _others _are possibly on his body out of my head before I could react to it. Edward shrugged and winced at the pain. Was that the face he always made with each impact he got?

"I told you, I was a rebel getting into fights left and right. I made my parents' lives Hell."

There he went again with the story he's been sticking too, but I knew it was a lie. I just don't see this young boy like that. I see him more as a loving and caring person who got neglected. After a few moments I spoke.

"You're lying…"

I hope maybe he would confide in me as a friend at least to talk to about his old lifestyle, but instead he sighed in complete annoyance before speaking.

"Can we please just drop it?"

Even though it wasn't a right out confession, it _was_ a confession. I was about to speak, but Emmett and Jasper came up the stairs. Jasper smiled at Edward.

"Morning, Edward! We're gonna go play Mortal Kombat, come and join."

"Um…okay."

He followed the boys up the stairs and I let my façade down and Esme appeared next to me with the same facial expression – sorrow.

"I heard everything, I know he was abused, Carlisle."

"I know, but I don't know what to do, hopefully he'll be better after playing some games with the boys. I have to go; I'll visit Charlie after and come home."

She nodded and I kissed her goodbye before heading off to work.

**Esme's Perspective**

Pretty much after Carlisle left I curled up on the couch in the family room and began reading. I wanted eagerly to see how Edward was doing, but I fought it. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper were making him have fun. I still couldn't get poor Edward's words out of my head last night. He almost admitted he had _worse_ injuries before. I tried getting him to talk about it, but he was a stubborn one. When it comes to Edward my overprotective mother bear comes out. I didn't really know why, but I do love him like I love Emmett and Jasper. Edward was so special, he needed to know that, but if he was abused and neglected then he wouldn't be easily convinced. I sighed; I was thinking more and worrying more then reading. I couldn't even remember what the last couple of pages were about.

"Um…Esme?"

I looked up and I smiled at Edward. I wonder why he wasn't hanging out with the boys.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Do you think…maybe…I could hang out with you?"

He wanted to hang out with _me_? That's when I figured out why he wasn't with the boys; they were probably making him uncomfortable. I'll have a talk with them later about what all went on in the game room.

"Of course you can! Come…sit down."

I placed the book down on the coffee table and took the remote.

"Why don't we find a movie on pay-per-view? What genres do you like?"

Maybe just watching a movie would make him ease up. I hoped it would, I hated seeing him like this. I knew he could be a happy and going person, but he was never able to _be _that kind of a person. I blame his parents for that.

"Doesn't matter, whatever you like is fine."

"Well…I like romances and comedies. Take your pick."

"Comedy is good."

I flipped through the comedies listed and we agreed on She's out of My League. I made myself comfortable on the couch as did Edward. Maybe after the movie he'd want to talk, usually when I'm upset I want to talk about it to someone, but I wasn't sure with Edward. Just seeing him filled me with rage. It's not wonder the poor boy wasn't killed after the rueful beatings he's gotten, but that was all over now, I wanted him to realize that, I wanted him to be Edward not this confused and destroyed person, but I didn't know how I could make that happen. As of right now being there for him and making him know he's wanted is all I can do right now.

**Carlisle's Perspective – Charlie's house, 9: 56 PM**

"So…you mean to tell me that Edwin was abused?"

I stayed on the couch with Charlie. He hated abusive people just as much as I did, especially now with Edward in the picture.

"It's _Edward_, Charlie, and I honestly believe he was, but Esme and I don't know what to do! He's been with us going on two days now and he's still hoping that we'll throw him out, but we're not. He's really a nice kid and sweet as can be, but at every touch I make he flinches like he's waiting to be hit or something—"

"Carlisle the best thing to do is just let him know you're there for him and you _want_ him there. From the sounds of it he was abused, I bet my next paycheck on it."

Great, so Edward really was abused! I knew he was, but I was trying to believe he wasn't.

"How could anyone harm their child?"

"I don't know, people are like that, Carlisle. I come across those kind a lot and since I have a daughter it takes everything in me to _not_ kill them."

"It's sickening; neither Edward nor anyone else deserves to be beaten. I honestly am surprised he hasn't been killed yet, but I'm glad he hasn't. I love him like my own."

Charlie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You really care for this kid, I can tell. Just be there for him and hopefully he'll come around."

"Hopefully?"

I looked up at Charlie. His dark brows furrowed.

"Some never come around, just depending on how long and bad the abuse and neglect was."

Charlie has no idea how worried I am now. He hasn't seen Edward nor seen how he reacts to things. What if he honestly doesn't come around?

**Esme's Perspective**

Edward stayed with me most of the day. He even tried to help me clean, but I finally made him relax and watch TV while I cleaned. I loved it that Edward wanted to spend time with me; maybe he'll open up soon. When Carlisle came home he told me what all was said at Charlie's and I've become more worried for Edward.

"Where is he?"

"In bed asleep."

Carlisle went up to his room as did I and we saw him on his bed curled up on top of the covers. I went over to his side and wished I hadn't; I saw from the moon's light dark purple markings everywhere. His sides…arms…everywhere! Carlisle heard me gasp and went over only to have a torn expression on his face. That poor boy, it saddens me to no end of the marks on him and also enraged me. I wanted nothing more then to go and give the world's worst beating on those so called parents.

"Let's tuck him in, Esme."

Carlisle reached down and slowly cradled Edward in his arms like a baby while I pulled the covers down. He gently placed him on the bed and I covered him up. Carlisle left a few moments later, but I stayed there for a while longer. He was so at peace when he was asleep. I played with his hair for a few moments before gently kissing him on his cheek and leaving the room.

* * *

**Please review for an update and I hope you're enjoying this story and also hope you liked this chapter**.

**Until then, take care!**

**xxDannie**


	7. VII

**Lyrics used: Breaking Benjamin "Dear Agony"**

**Thank you imagine2202 for your review! Yeah I know, but it's getting quite a few of favorites, alerts, and a crazy amount of hits (almost to 500), so I'm not complaining. :) Most people don't like taking the time out to write a review, but I'm glad you're reviewing -- honestly your reviews mean the most to me. I like BB too, Dear Agony has got to be my favorite album though. Also, thank you apollogirl124 and LovingEdwardC25 for favoring this story, I hope you like this chapter everyone and also imagine 2202, chances are Alice, Bella, and Rosalie won't be in this story, it's more about how Edward runs away from his abusive home life and finds a family that basically makes him feel more then just a slave and that's basically why it's called "Confessions of a Runaway".**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

**xxDannie

* * *

****VII**

_Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Dear Agony…_

**Edward's Perspective**

…I woke up with another nightmare only it was worse. Why was this keeping on happening? Have my parents fucked me up to where I'm permanently scarred from it? Thinking back at my new nightmare was unbearable, but I couldn't get it out of my head. My parents came for me _here_ and took me away after brutally murdering the Cullens. They made me watch the deaths of all of them, but the one that hurt the most was Esme. I look at her and I just cannot bear myself to think of a cruel death for such a sweet and loving woman. I mean sure I didn't like them killing Emmett or Jasper or Carlisle, but Esme was a sore spot. I guess it was because she was the one I feel most comfortable around or maybe I actually love her like a mother. I've never had that type of affection from my _own_ mother, even when she wasn't making me a slave, she never showed she really loved nor cared for me. How sad…a complete stranger shows more affection for me then my own mother!

I finally realized I was underneath the blankets. Funny, I don't remember covering up; I must have done it in my sleep or something. I lay back down, but I was fully awake. I checked the clock and it read seven thirty in the morning. I wasn't sure if any of the Cullens were up, but I got dressed any ways and put my stupid sling on before brushing my teeth in the bathroom and walking down the stairs. I overheard the conversation taken in the kitchen and leaned against the wall for a better hear.

"Seriously what if Edward herd you two?"

I heard Carlisle say. He sounded frustrated. I heard a sigh.

"We're sorry Dad, but he was out of the room when we said that."

Jasper defends.

"Well something must have happened."

I heard Esme matching Carlisle's tone.

"Well…we feel sorry for him, okay, we do, but he's right Dad. You should have taken him seriously when he said he wasn't all there."

"I agree with Emmett, he seems rather…lost."

"He also came from a different home life then you two! Not everyone has the same home life, and you boys should be ashamed."

I felt a pained feeling inside me. I knew I would never fit in here, but I actually hoped that I could be, but Emmett and Jasper were right! I am stupid and not all there. It's pretty pathetic when I can't even act like a teenager, because I didn't even know how! I sank to the step I was on and stayed quietly on it. When will this fucking pain end? Couldn't I just die? Why did Carlisle have to be so nice to me and to have me stay with them? Why couldn't my father have finished me off that night I ran off? Why did I end up in Forks, Washington? Why was everything still _hurting_? I honestly had no idea why I am cursed with such a miserable life, but I guess I can't escape from misery like I had hope, because it'll keep coming like a fucking boomerang. I leaned my side and head on the wall lost in thoughts.

"Edward?"

I looked forward and didn't realize how badly I was silently crying until I could hardly see Esme through my blurry vision. I was about to get up and leave, but Esme reached me first and quickly wiped my tears away.

"Don't get angry with them…I _am_ stupid. It's a fact…not a rude insult."

I whispered to her. I was surprised she heard me, because I could hardly hear myself. I felt her arms wrap around me and pulled me to where I was resting on her shoulder.

"You're not stupid, you can't help it."

"Can't help the fact I don't even know the first thing about being a teenager?"

I felt her sigh and she rubbed my shoulder for comfort. This was why I would be crushed if anything ever happened to Esme. She was the mother I've never had and always wanted. She cared for me and I knew she did. I felt like a little boy again, a broken little boy…

…Esme insisted to stay with me, but I told her I needed to be alone. Even though I would have loved for her company I didn't want her to see me when I come completely undone. I went back upstairs and locked my door before I slid to my knees and gripped my chest with my good hand. It felt like it was breaking. I didn't understand why this was happening. I thought being away from my parents would take all this…agony and pain away, but it's just getting worse! I think it mainly had something to do with the fact I was in a family that I didn't belong to, though then again when do I ever _belong_? I slowly lay on my side in the middle of the floor and curled in a ball. My memories came flooding back to me: every slap, every insult, everything! I gasped for breath, I wasn't fully aware I was holding it in until my chest and throat burned like fire. Everything was coming to me at rapid speed and I couldn't handle it. I felt my eyes burn and soon my vision came blurry and the tears just poured out. Was this what a meltdown felt like, or was it a breakdown I was having? Either way I was just waiting for it to stop! My body soon began shaking and my breathing increased.

I wished I could have fit in with this family, but I knew I couldn't fit in. My parents fucked me up too the extreme. I'm beyond repair…

…Finally the agony subsided, but I didn't leave my room. I stayed in there for the majority of the morning until Carlisle came knocking on my door around one in the afternoon.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

I was relieved my voice was back to normal; otherwise I wouldn't have gotten away with it probably.

"Could I please come in?"

I deliberated for a moment or two, but I ended up unlocking the door and allowing him to enter. He closed the door once he was fully in and smiled warmly at me. I tried to smile back, but all I managed was twitch of the mouth.

"Esme…told me about this morning."

Figures she would have. I sat down on the lounge and Carlisle sat next to me. He placed a hand on my good shoulder.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm just…getting use to things still."

"I know, it must be difficult, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. I wanted to give you some time alone before I came up—"

"I think I should tell you about my previous home life."

I blurted out before Carlisle could finish his sentence. After a few moments of silence I looked at him and saw his shocked facial expression.

"A-are you sure you want to? I don't want you to feel as though you're being forced."

I was silent; I wanted to make sure I actually was ready. I looked at him and nodded.

"I owe you that much for what you've done for me."

"That's not a good—"

"I want to tell you, Carlisle. I feel you should know…also…"

I bit on my lip fighting the upcoming tears, but I was blinking them away.

"…I'm tired of feeling like I'm _alone_ all the time."

My voice cracked a little, but the truth came out. I was tired of feeling lonely all the time, tired of hiding, tired of keeping things locked away – the truth locked away. I had to let someone in; I had to feel like I wasn't alone anymore. If I continue to hide all these painful memories of mine, who knows what will happen to me, and who better to let in then the man who took me in?

* * *

**Please review for an update (looking forward to what your review will be this time imagine2202 and to anyone else who reviews before the next chapter is made.)**

**Until then, please take care!**

**xxDannie  
**


	8. VIII

**Lyrics used: Lindsay Lohan "Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)"**

**Thank you imagine2202 and me. Me, I'm glad you, quote, "LOOOOOOOOVE" the story and imagine2202, yeah I felt it would too, also it wouldn't fit in with the story at all and the story wouldn't be a good (or _as_ good) of a story. Also, you're going to keep on being mentioned, because you're reviewing practically every chapter (so I think you're my #1 fan on this story).**

**Now this chapter is in Edward's perspective (or course) and Carlisle's at the end, so please enjoy it!**

**xxDannie

* * *

****VIII**

_I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart…_

…Carlisle waited patiently and I inhaled deeply before confessing. I looked at the ground and my mouth opened for words, but they didn't come out right away. I closed my mouth and tried once more and I succeeded.

"M-my life…before was…"

I decided to look up at him now, and I finished.

"…nonstop abuse…e-everyday I would dread, because I would always get beaten."

My voice cracked at the last word, but I inhaled sharply through my nose and continued. Reliving everything was harder then I thought, I could feel my body tense up just by thinking about it.

"I was a…slave to them…twenty-four seven. They would give me a list of chores to do that would last me all day…sometimes all night as well."

Carlisle was about to speak, but I placed my braced hand up to stop him.

"Please…let me finish before you start to speak."

He closed his mouth and nodded. I sighed and continued thinking back.

"If I didn't do something right or fast enough in their eyes then…I would get hit. Mostly it was just a slap across the face, because my mother was usually the only one home, but when father would be home it would be…_worse."_

My throat was tightening, I knew I was on the verge of crying more, but I blinked them away for now. I didn't want Carlisle to see me that way.

"Usually once or twice a week my father would…"

I swallowed deeply before continuing. These were where the beatings were at their worst.

"…get drunk. He's a violent drunk and he always…he always beats _me__**.**_ It's like when he was drunk that's when all his weekly frustrations and such at work come out and he would take them all out on me. There have been a couple of times that I was so badly injured that…I could hardly walk. I may even have had broken bones and not realized it, but they never cared. To me I was their slave…cooking, cleaning…everything. Everyone in Chicago, they…they think my parents are the nicest people around, but that's what they _lead_ them to believe. When in reality…"

I felt my anger and disgust towards them come now and the tears were too much, I let them fall down my face, I clenched my teeth and inhaled sharply through my nose and mustered out the last bit of the sentence in a bitter tone.

"…they're the most…_vile_…_disgusting_...and _rudest_ people alive."

My voice was so venomous it scared me. I knew I hated them, I knew I wish they were dead, but I never knew how _badly_ I felt towards them. I heard a sigh and I felt Carlisle put his arm around me. I leaned into his side and let my head fall on his shoulder. His touch felt nice, I needed some type of comfort and he knew it.

Why couldn't my parents be like Carlisle and Esme? If they were then my life would have been different. It would have been happy instead of depressing and scary. Carlisle rubbed my arm and spoke.

"Hearing this…it, it's so hard to _not_ just go and _kill_ those people right now."

I looked up, something in his voice tone wasn't right…it wasn't _Carlisle_. When I looked I noticed I wasn't the only one shedding tears. I felt even worse now. My intention was to let him in on everything…not make him cry. I sat upright and he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I stared in them and spoke.

"This wasn't my intention…to make you cry, I mean. I'm sorry I did."

Carlisle nodded.

"Edward, _you_ didn't make me cry…your previous lifestyle is what made me cry. You're such a sweet person; you didn't deserve any of this. I wish I found you sooner, a _lot_ sooner."

"Like it would have mattered, my parents had everyone fooled. They pulled me into home schooling when I was six, because that's when it all started. Before that they _were_ great, but…not anymore. I finally grew old of my life and finally had the guts to leave, because honestly, Carlisle…they _would_ have killed me. The last time I was there I was injured badly and I managed to make it to my room and locked the door. I refused to come out, because I was scared the beating wasn't done for that night, and that infuriated my parents to no end – well my mother, my father was drunk. I waited until after midnight to take off and leave. When you threatened to call them to come and get me I freaked because…well, wouldn't you if you were me?"

Carlisle was silent for a few moments and finally spoke.

"I would have been too, but I felt so _guilty_ I forced you to come, but now I'm glad I did."

I nodded slowly. To be honest I was happy myself, if it wasn't for him who knows where I would have been now, maybe my parents tried to come look for me and I was back to being their servant, or possibly dead.

"I'm glad you did too, who knows what would have happened to me if you didn't, but with you and your family I feel so unfit. I look at your family and I see the family I've always wanted: loving Mom and Dad. With my past I felt I could never be apart of your family, and I _still_ think that—"

"You shouldn't, son."

More tears came rolling down. I've never in all my life been called that before, and it felt extremely good to hear it being addressed to me with love.

"When I first met you I felt a sudden connection to you. You brought out the father in me like Emmett and Jasper does, and Esme loves and cares for you like her own…as do I."

"You're not just saying that are you? Because…I really hope you're not, all my life I've felt like I was just dying slowly and I don't want to feel that way anymore, I'm sick of running, I'm sick of pretending I'm alright when I'm not, and…I'm sick of feeling like I'm alone and broken."

I didn't mean to go that far into it, but I couldn't help it. I really was done with feeling this way. My eyes dropped to the ground.

Carlisle did something I never expected he'd do. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly like he was afraid I would fall apart if he didn't keep his arms around me securing me as one piece. My wet face buried itself into the arch of his neck and I just cried until I couldn't anymore. After reliving in my mind every single beating and letting my feelings finally out I couldn't keep it under control. I've kept all of this locked away and now I finally unlocked it after eleven years…

**Carlisle's Perspective**

"You shouldn't, son."

He really shouldn't feel like he didn't belong, because I knew better, I knew he belonged here and I can honestly say that he_ is_ another son of mine. I saw him crying harder, it pained my heart. The poor boy probably has never been called that before. I continued on with what I had to say.

"When I first met you I felt a sudden connection to you. You brought out the father in me like Emmett and Jasper does, and Esme loves and cares for you like her own…as do I."

"You're not just saying that are you? Because…I really hope you're not, all my life I've felt like I was just dying slowly and I don't want to feel that way anymore, I'm sick of running, I'm sick of pretending I'm alright when I'm not, and…I'm sick of feeling like I'm alone and broken."

His eyes dropped to the ground and the tears kept coming. I never would have thought that someone's life could ever be horrible like a never-ending nightmare until now, and it had to be this sweet young boy. He's kept all of this locked up for eleven years and finally he felt he could let it all out. I hoped that now he would revert into a less depressed person now. He has to know that that's all behind him now, because I'm _never_ going to let them take him away from me and Esme. We would fight to keep him away from those awful people that don't even deserve to walk this Earth.

My fatherly instincts kicked in and I pulled Edward into a tight embrace. I wanted him to realize that he was apart of this family and he will _stay_ in this family. Edward buried his hot wet face into the arch of my neck. I allowed him to cry into it and spoke.

"I mean everything I said, you're _my_ son and you're never going back to those people. You're safe now and you're free from them. Esme and I won't let them take you away from us, not without a fight."

I rubbed his shaky back at an attempt to try and soothe him. He used his braced hand to wrap it around my lower back, clutching my shirt with his fingers.

"Do you promise?"

He whispered in a raspy and shaky voice. That only made me stop my soothing attempt and I clutched his sweater with my hands and tears came back down my face. My heart breaks for him, I loved this young boy like flesh and blood, he may not be that, but he is my _son_. As a father it's my job to protect him, and I'll do anything for him just like I'd do anything for Emmett and Jasper.

"I promise…"

* * *

**Hopefully it was a good chapter, please review! (excited for your next review imagine2202! I really do love your reviews, because you speak your mind about the chapter and your feelings towards it and I LOVE reviews like that! Though I love ALL my reviews equally!) xD**

**Until then, please take care!**

**xxDannie  
**


	9. IX

**Lyrics used: Saosin "You're Not Alone"**

**Thanks imagine2202 for the review (I was wondering when you would favor this story) :D**

**Thank you to of course imagine2202 (my biggest fan on this story), talora for favoring :)**

**Sorry it took me longer then usual to write an update, I was busy this morning, but I hope you'll like it. A little in sight on this chapter: Edward will begin to in the next chapter hang out with his brothers and such (no more sad Edward after this chapter!) YAY!**

**xxDannie

* * *

****IX**

_You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell…_

**Carlisle's Perspective**

…I held Edward until his grip loosened on me. Once I pulled away his body drooped, I finally realized that he cried himself to sleep. Gently I cradled him in my arms and made myself comfortable on the lounge. His long body was now out stretched in a laying position while his upper torso and up was arch up a little by me. I held him close to me and gently rocked back and fourth in a soothing gesture. Just looking at him made me hurt. It was like he was a little boy again needing his parents, only his parents were too busy to not care about his needs and his cries. A knock was heard and I softly spoke.

"Who is it?"

It was silent and then I heard a voice.

"It's Esme, can I come in? Is Edward okay?"

"Come on in, honey."

I saw the door open slowly and I saw Esme peek in and she smiled gently before closing the door and making her way to the lounge. She picked up Edward's legs and swiftly slipped underneath them, moving closer to me. She then placed his legs over her lap and looked at him in awe.

"He's so peaceful when he's asleep."

I nodded. I couldn't deny that. This is probably the most at peace I've seen him.

"I know he is…Esme, he opened up to me…opened up to me _fully_."

That got her attention. She looked at me in worry.

"Please tell me we were wrong and he wasn't abused."

I sighed. Edward was struggling so much to try and keep his emotions under control when he was reliving his memories. I couldn't blame him; his life was to the point where it was ridiculous. I still couldn't understand how anyone could be so crucial and cold-hearted to do that to him.

"He was…and more. Esme, his life…it brought tears to my eyes and it pained my heart. It was a never-ending nightmare for him. I couldn't believe he was treated _that_ badly, I mean it explains why he was always so distant, confused, edgy, and not to mention _depressed_."

"Tell me, please Carlisle."

I didn't want to remember it, I didn't even want to say it, but it was only fair Esme knew as well…

…after going through the whole conversation, Esme was feeling the same I was feeling: hate – not even _that_, it wasn't a good enough word for it, but I couldn't think of a word…loath didn't cover it either.

We stayed there watching Edward for hours, he stayed in my arms and Esme still kept a hand on his leg. When it was getting to where it was closed to dinner time Esme left and I carried Edward to his bed and tucked him in. I swept away his loose hair strands in his face with the back of my hand before leaving myself…

**Edward's Perspective**

…I fluttered my eyes open only to be welcomed by the darkness in my room. Slowly I sat up and walked over to the clock and read the time – 4: 45 AM. My brows slowly rose up in surprise. I didn't realize I had slept for so long. Come to think of it, I couldn't believe I cried myself to sleep once more. I haven't done that since I was nine, (grew tried of crying when it never mattered, so I began keeping everything in). Carlisle must have thought I was some baby or something, but I do remember everything that happened between us. He held me in a comforting gesture and I allowed him too. He also promised me that nothing like my previous life will ever happen again. I scoffed, I know as well as he does that he can't promise that, but he can try to keep it.

With a sigh I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. My throat was so rough and dry from all of my crying I did. Once I was in I quietly stretched my braced hand to the right cupboard. With ease I pulled a small glass out.

"You're up early."

I lost my grip on the glass when I jumped and it shattered into a million pieces on the aluminum floor. I turned and saw Esme making her way to me, but I quickly went to my knees and began getting the pieces off the ground. Esme went to her knees and helped me. Once all the shards were picked up she held her hands out for me to drop the shards in her hands. I did and she quickly threw them away in the trash bin. When I went to my feet she was there in her pink robe, though from the darkness and only the moon's glow it looked like a dark purple. She smiled warmly at me.

"I-I'm sorry, you startled me."

She giggled quietly.

"I know; I'm sorry for that, let me get you a glass down, Sweetie."

She reached to her tip toes and grabbed another glass. I took it and she helped me fill it up with water. I chugged it down.

"Did you sleep okay?"

I placed the glass down gently before looking at her.

"Yeah, for a first, thanks…how about you? I didn't wake you did I?"

"Oh no, I'm an early bird, and I slept very well thanks."

I nodded and was embarrassed when my stomach growled in the quite moment. I felt my cheeks burning and Esme giggled.

"I think some one is hungry, do you want breakfast food, or leftovers?"

I shook my head.

"I can make myself something, you don't have—"

"I _want_ to, besides you'll struggle with your shoulder and wrist. Go sit down and I'll cook you some pancakes."

I stood in my spot.

"I feel bad; I don't want you to feel like I can't do anything."

Esme sighed and gave me an assuring look.

"Edward, I don't _want_ you to act like you have to do things around here. Carlisle told me what you told him, and I am here to tell you mister that that's not how it is here. We let you teenagers be teenagers around here, and we always show love to you boys, and that's _including_ you."

I was about to speak once more, but Esme kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

"Go and sit down, it'll be done shortly."

She went to work pulling the pan out along with the pancake mix and I sighed before sitting at the kitchen table…

…About seven minutes have gone and Esme came over with a smile on her face. Gently she placed a fresh stack of pancakes in front of me along with a bottle of syrup.

"I'll get you some milk; you're not lactose intolerant are you?"

"I…don't think I am."

She nodded and went to the kitchen part once more and came back with a tall glass of milk. She sat next to me and I noticed she didn't make herself any.

"Aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"I don't get hungry until a little after seven."

"Oh…"

"Eat, Edward. You didn't eat at all yesterday."

I was about to say something, but stopped myself and obeyed her. I reached for the syrup and drizzled them on my pancakes and began eating. They were really good! Esme looked at me with a smile.

"Good?"

I nodded and swallowed it before getting another bite.

"Good!"

She chirped.

I finished my pancakes and Esme pointed at my milk.

"C'mon, you need it to heal your bones."

"Thanks for the pancakes; I can't believe I ate them all."

"Why is that?"

I shrugged, (my shoulder was to the point where it didn't hurt much to move it) and decided to go on ahead and answer her.

"When I was with my parents, of course you know I did all the housework and such. Each day they would give me a list of chores to do after I made them breakfast, and I didn't really have time to eat a lot…I was lucky I managed to get one meal in me. Most of the time I was too exhausted to eat."

I took my glass and drank my milk slowly. The milk was ice cold and last thing I wanted was a brain or chest freeze.

"How many hours of sleep did you _use_ to get?"

I took a breather and answered.

"I don't really know…all my days sort of meshed together as one long day, the longest I have had sleep was probably at the most three and a half hours, but it was a rare occasion that I got that much…the most common one was probably an hour."

Esme shook her head in disapproval.

"They were working you to where you would be exhausted; no wonder why you're so _thin_."

I finished my milk and Esme helped me place them in the dishwasher.

"Edward, I want to let you know something."

I looked at her.

"What's that?"

"I want you to know that you're not alone anymore. You're safe now, you can be you. You can be Edward minus the servant part. Carlisle and I love you, nothing is going to change how we feel towards you and Emmett and Jasper will come around eventually. They're not use to having someone with a different lifestyle then them, but give them time."

I was silent, what really got me was she said her and Carlisle _love_ me. I've never been told that before, I've never been told I can be myself and nothing will change how they feel about me. Could I really be apart of this family like I've wanted?

"No one…has…has ever told me they loved me before, pretty sad, huh?"

Esme smiled at me.

"Not really…just shows where you _truly_ belong. I know those memories and such; I know they're still haunting you, but Edward I believe you can make it. By that I mean I believe you can overcome those memories and become that happy, lovable, and sweet boy you are."

I smiled with a weak chuckle.

"Thank you, and you really do believe that I could be apart of this family?"

Esme nodded. She looked like she was going to cry.

"You already _are_. So start being yourself and start being a teenager instead of a servant."

"I…I don't know how to be a teenager."

She hugged me tightly.

"It's not hard. Just hang out with your brothers and you'll eventually become one."

Brothers? Now that I think about it they are my brothers. Carlisle and Esme basically adopted me, so that means that I've been apart of this family all along like she said, and it took me till now to finally realize it. The couple days I've been here I've been apart of them, so now it's time to put the past behind me and move forward. I've been living in the past and it's brought me nothing but misery and depression. Now…now it's time for me to move on and enjoy my life while I still have it.

* * *

**Hope you like and can't wait for your reviews everyone (imagine2202 especially xD)**

**xxDannie  
**


	10. X

**Lyrics used: The All-American Rejects "Move Along"**

**Thank you SaveMeRob, my sissy Bella, Nico Rocks, and imagine2202 for the wonderful reviews! Also, thank you nighttraveler5320 and SaveMeRob for favoring.**

**To imagine2202: Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't post sooner then I had planned, but I'm glad you didn't have to wait TOO long.**

**To SaveMeRob: Thank you very very much!**

**To Bella: I'm doing better (a lot) thanks, and I don't think there has been a story of mine you haven't liked (so I know my stories are good if you're liking every one) :)**

**To Nico Rocks: Thank you, and I'm glad you like the story.

* * *

****X**

_Move along; move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along…_

…I stayed with Esme until everyone else finally woke up. Jasper and Emmett took their seats next to me while Esme prepared them food.

"Morning guys."

Jasper and Emmett looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Morning, Edward."

"So…I was thinking maybe if you guys have time you two could show me how to play that game."

From the looks on their faces you think I just gave them an extremely complex math problem. I shrugged simply.

"Or not…its okay if you guys have plans today, we'll do it another time."

Jasper shook his head.

"No, it's just that we don't think you should play until you're fully healed."

Oh, well my face was doing better, the bruising and swelling was subsiding along with my bruising on my body, but I knew it would take a little more time for my wrist and shoulder to heal.

"Oh, right, so do you guys want to do something after breakfast? It's okay if you don't."

"Well…we sort of made plans to go out, sorry."

I couldn't hide the fact I was little disappointed, but I shrugged it off quickly.

"No problem, maybe next time."

"Yeah…"

Jasper's voice made me feel like it was unlikely…

…After breakfast Jasper and Emmett left the house and Carlisle went off to work. I perched myself on the island and just casually talked to Esme.

"You don't have anything planned, do you?"

"Nope, how about we do something?"

I smiled at that. I was going to not let the past control me, but I also couldn't hide the fact that Esme was the only one besides Carlisle that's willing to do things with me. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper will come around eventually, but until then I will mingle.

"What did you have in mind?"

Esme closed the dishwasher's door and started it before looking at me.

"Hm…we could play a board game; I'll show you how to play one."

I nodded.

"Okay, what board game did you have in mind?"

"Um…not sure, why don't we head downstairs and see what ones we have and let you pick."

"I'll probably just pick the one that sounds the most interesting."

She laughed.

"Nothing wrong with that, Sweetie!"

I jumped down from the island and followed her to the family room. She went over to a closet and read me the games they had: Monopoly, Yatzee, Scrabble, Pictionary, and many more I couldn't remember.

"Um…Scrabble."

She nodded and reached up to grab it.

"It's a word game, I'm sure you'll do well on it…"

…No big shock that Esme beat me, but it was fun.

"Beginner's luck wasn't with me."

She laughed.

"Oh, you'll get the hang of it! I apologize for your brothers' rude behaviors this morning."

I frowned, my good mood was fading.

"It's okay, I'm sure they'll come around, but if you don't mind me asking, why don't they like me?"

I'll admit I was a loner and a depressed person when they first met me, but I was trying to reach out to them and show them I can be fun and have a good time. Esme sighed and closed the game in the box.

"Honestly, Edward they weren't raised this way. It's not that they don't like you, it's just that…well, they can't get over your first impression."

Ah, so I was leading myself to the right path.

"Okay, then I guess it'll take some more time, then."

Esme smiled.

"I'm glad you're not letting the past get to you anymore."

I smiled.

"You and I both, but I owe it all to you and Carlisle. I'm glad I ran into you guys."

"As am I, son."

I smiled wider at the word she addressed me with. She and now Carlisle were my reasons to keep on living now. They're probably the first and possibly only people that have showed me love and care. If it wasn't for them then I'd still be in the past not moving forward, but they gave me the courage and strength to finally _move along_.

_One week later…_

…"Seriously, I can take these off for good?"

Carlisle smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes, your shoulder is good now and so is your wrist."

I yank the sling and brace off and Carlisle laughed.

"I take it you didn't like them all that much?"

"No way, the brace itched like crazy and the sling was so annoying!"

"Well, no more itchy brace for you!"

"Thank God for that!"

Carlisle scooped the sling and brace up and looked at me.

"Stay here while I dispose these and I'll take you out to lunch."

"Okay, but I thought your lunch break was later on in the day."

Carlisle shook his head before he left the ER room. I got down from the bed and stretched my arms. It felt so good to not have to have those annoying things on! I was glad I was finally seeing my _skin_ again and not feeling _pain_ anymore. My black eye was almost visibly gone and my other sores and bruises were almost gone as well, except for a few scars, but I was just happy I wasn't an attraction anymore. Carlisle came back in and took his white coat off before folding it over his arm.

"Are you ready son?"

I nodded.

"You bet!"

I followed him out of the ER room…

…"Hey Jasper, what are you doing?"

Jasper looked up from his book and smiled at me.

"Reading."

"Why? Come and play a video game with me!"

Within a week's time Jasper and Emmett have finally grown accustom to me and in a lot of ways I really _was_ a little brother to them. Besides the obvious age thing, but I acted like a little brother in many ways, like I always wanted to do something with them. I guess it's because I've never had siblings before and now that I do I don't know how to act!

"I'm reading for enjoyment, and not right now…ask Em, he's always up for a game player."

I nodded and went in search of Emmett. I finally found him in his room (which was probably the room I should have checked first, but didn't).

"Hey, Em wanna play some video games?"

Emmett jumped to his feet from his desk.

"Hell yeah, screw summer school!"

I should make him stay and do his schoolwork, but I wanted to play a video game and its fun playing with Emmett. He has the tendency to yell at his player…

…"No, no! Stupid fucking person!"

I laughed and was finding some difficulties to focus on my player, but I ended up giving in and rolled on the couch.

"Glad you think it's funny!"

"Emmett, did you do your schoolwork? You better not be playing video games!"

Emmett's face was the "busted" face. That only made me laugh harder! He jumped to his feet.

"Later lil' bro, Mom's on my ass!"

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Please let me know :)**

**xxDannie  
**


	11. XI

**Lyrics Used: Evanescence "Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming)"**

**Well, SaveMeRob, you guess what would happen, so congrats on that (I just hope you'll still read on).**

**Thank you Bella, SaveMeRob, and imagine2202 for your reviews! Alos, thank you Dr. Shelly McCoy for favoring this story, and I do hope you're enjoying the story :)  
**

**To imagine2202: Well, I usually try to post right when I get review(s) also I hate it when you want an update and the person won't update until like five days form now or something.**

**To Bella:Aw, thanks! I'm giving you virtual hugs and kisses back!

* * *

****XI**

_It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming…_

_One month later…_

…I never thought I'd wake up by an alarm clock, but I did. In ways I was dreading going to _public_ schools now, but I suppose it could be worse. I stretched and got dressed before heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, breakfast!"

My stomach growled and I finished up before walking down the flight of stairs to the kitchen. Esme was in there and so was Carlisle.

"Morning, Edward."

I took my seat.

"Morning, Carlisle."

For the month I've been here I still felt a little uncomfortable calling Esme and Carlisle Mom and Dad, but I can honestly say that I do _love_ them like a Mom and Dad. Emmett and Jasper came in and took their seats. I was waiting for Emmett to do his usual thing at the table and in no time he did it. He smiled widely at me and put me in a headlock before ruffling my hair. My arms were trying to find his head, but they sadly failed.

"Hey, c'mon, Em, as if my hair isn't a mess already!"

"Eh, chicks like the messy hair look."

"Emmett, free your brother so he can eat."

Emmett obeyed Esme and released me. I shook my head in an attempt to make my hair less awful looking, but I knew I probably failed.

"So, Edward, are you looking forward to going back to regular school?"

I took a bite out of my waffle and swallowed it down before answering Carlisle.

"In ways, I'm more nervous then anything."

"Don't worry lil' bro, Forks High is the easiest school to get use to! It's small, so you won't have to worry about getting lost, and most of the kids are nice…well, the ones that are _seniors_ anyways."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's failed attempt to try and make me feel better.

"Thanks, Em, I feel a lot better…"

…When the school came in sight I saw a lot of students outside of the building…well _buildings_ there were a couple of buildings in one pile.

"Ready, lil bro?"

I nodded and followed my brothers' example and left the Jeep. I placed my school bag on my shoulder and went off to building four. It wasn't hard; I found it in minutes and went inside. The teacher was at his desk and looked at me before gesturing for me to come over. I did and he spoke.

"Name, please?"

"Edward Cullen."

He glanced at the piece of paper on his desk repeating "Cullen" under his breath.

"Ah, here we go Edward, take a seat next to Miss Stanley. Jessica, could you please let Edward know where you are."

I looked at the room and saw a girl raising her hand. I went over and took my seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Jessica!"

I looked at her and smiled.

"Edward."

"Are you new here? Don't remember seeing you sophomore year."

"Um…yeah I am. Just recently moved here, I was adopted by the Cullens."

Jessica's eyes widened along with a bright smile on her face.

"Wow! They just adopt left and right, don't they?"

I shrugged.

"Who knows, they're really good people, though."

Jessica scoffed.

"Yeah, just wish their sons were like that too. Emmett and Jasper Cullen are the worst!"

What? How could they be? They were really nice to me.

"They're really nice to me."

Jessica nodded.

"That's probably because they like you; they hate me for some reason. I didn't even do anything to them."

I would have responded, but the teacher called the class to order…

…When it was lunchtime I walked out of Bio with my lab partner.

"So, are you eating with me and my group? They'll like it if you did!"

"Um…I don't see why not, thanks Eric."

He nodded.

"So what's Jessica's problem? Why does she hate my brothers?"

Eric laughed, but I wasn't following.

"Oh, she had the biggest crush on Jasper, but he turned her down, so then she figured to try and"

Eric did air quotations on the next three words,

"Make him jealous by flirting with Emmett…didn't work, so now she forever loathes them. Pretty stupid, but eh, I suggest to not mess with her like relationship wise."

"I wasn't planning on it, I mean she's cute, but that's just about it."

Eric laughed once more.

"True, very true, I like my women smart."

I had to agree with that. I want someone I can actually have a conversation with and that's a challenge for me, but with Jessica she's an open book and…dumb.

I left the line with Eric and he led me to his table.

"Yo' comrades this is my buddy, Edward. He's going to be sitting with us."

I sat down next to him and everyone went into conversation, I sat silently until I heard my name being brought up.

"So, Edward, are you new here?"

I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I just got recently adopted by the Cullens."

Eric put his arm around my shoulders.

"That's Ben, by the way, he's dating some hot Angela chick."

Ben blushed.

"Angela Weber?"

She was in my English class, nice girl.

"Yeah, you know her?"

I shrugged.

"I know _of_ her. She's in my English class; I only talked to her for roughly a few minutes."

From the looks of it I think Eric likes Angela too, can you say love triangle?

_2:45 PM…_

…I waited patiently by Emmett's Jeep in the downpour. The hood on my hooded sweatshirt was over my head. Eric and Ben would have stayed with me and chatted, but they had to go to work, so I was all alone in the rain waiting. I looked over to the road where cars where racing out on from the school's lot and I held my breath at the sight I saw. I saw a _silver Volvo_ slowly driving by. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't look inside, but I've never seen a Volvo here in Forks…the only Volvo I've known of was my _father's_. I kept staring at it frozen in place with pure horror. That couldn't be them, right? Maybe I'm just hallucinating…yeah that's it! I'm just hallucinating.

"Sorry to keep you waiting lil bro."

I heard Emmett say, but I couldn't register it nor respond to it. My eyes were on that Volvo.

"Edward?"

Jasper got in front of me and looked at me with concern. That snapped me out of my frozen state. I gasped and finally came to my senses.

"Everything okay?"

I nodded.

"Fine."

Was it fine? Was my past life slowly creaking up on me? That image of the Volvo burned into my mind, I couldn't get it out of my mind, but I most certainly wasn't going to tell my new family about it, last thing I wanted was for them to worry. It was nothing, probably…

…The storm was picking up and I was at the kitchen table doing my homework.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying here by yourself?"

I nodded. Esme and Carlisle were going out for their anniversary; I can manage being home alone.

"Absolutely, go and have fun!"

Emmett and Jasper wanted to catch a movie at Port Angeles' Theater and wanted me to come, but I wanted to do my homework and get it out of the way. Esme finally came in and looked strikingly beautiful in her dark purple strapless dress. Her hair was wavy and lay nicely on her collarbone.

"Whoa, Esme, you look hot!"

Esme giggled at my compliment.

"Thank you, Sweetie, you positive you'll be alright?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; you guys go and have fun, but Carlisle I expect you to behave yourself."

I joked and Carlisle laughed.

"I will do my best."

Esme kissed me on the cheek and left with Carlisle. I really do hope they have fun…

…Once I finished my homework I decided to make my frozen pizza for dinner. When I was pulling it out of the freezer I heard a weird and strange noise from downstairs. Slowly I placed the pizza on the counter and closed the freezer's door before going to check it out. I crept down the stairs slowly and quietly, but once I turned to see the family room all was the same as usual. It must have been outside or something. I checked to make sure the front door was locked, it was. That's when I saw my father's brooding eyes glaring at me through the window when the lighting stroke. I jumped back and lost my balance. With a thud I hit the ground, but when I looked at the window again I saw nothing. Damn, my mind was playing tricks on me! The lights went out in the house, then, great…power outage. I shook my head and got back to my feet, but was startled once more when I heard the doorknob jiggle. I walked over to the front door slowly and peeked through the peep hole and saw a woman. I couldn't see her all that well, but I wasn't about to answer it. Even though it could be Esme or someone, I wasn't about to take a chance. I waited for the woman to speak, but she never did. I heard something upstairs...footsteps? I was debating whether or not to go and check it out, but I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. The front door then slammed into me when it was swung open and I fell back to the ground.

"Ow!"

I groaned. When I looked up I saw the two people I never thought I'd see again…Elizabeth and Edward Masen. They both were death glaring me. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't be! I was free from them, they can't be here! My father grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled my stunned body to its feet. I was nose to nose with him.

"You honestly think we'd let you go. We're going _home_!"

"I'm not going back!"

I tried to sound brave, but I was petrified. My father threw a fist across my jaw and I moaned in agony at the sudden pain.

"Don't ever back talk me! You'll do what we say!"

I didn't want to go back, I didn't! I did something I know I'll regret soon. I kicked my father in between the legs and once I was free I raced out in the pouring rain…

* * *

**Please review! I know I put a somewhat cliffhanger on this, but you won't wait long for an update (like you ever do) :)**

**Take care until next time!**

**xxDannie  
**


	12. XII

**Lyrics used: 30 Seconds to Mars "The Kill"**

**WOW! THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Thank you imagine2202, LadyColt, and Wickedcurveball for the wonderful reviews! With those reviews I couldn't wait any longer to post an update! Also, thank you Wickedcurveball for not only favoring this story, but adding me to your favorite author's list! Also thank you to EstherRL and mizzcullen27 for favoring this story.**

**Really, thank you all so so so much!

* * *

****XII**

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am…_

…Run, run, run was all I was processing in my mind. I wasn't familiar with the woods in the dark, I mean I could easily find my way during the day, but at night it's a whole other story. I wished I had stupid shoes on, but I didn't care at this point. All I cared about was escaping. I was stupid to have thought my life was changing for the better. I couldn't ever be Edward _Cullen_. The real person I was is sadly Edward _Masen_. Edward Cullen never existed, it was just a stupid costume I was in…Edward Masen is the true person I am, and nothing will change that, no matter how badly I wished it _would_ change.

My socks hit the mud wrong and I slipped and rolled down the muddy hill.

"There he goes, Elizabeth!"

I heard my father yell out. Damn, they weren't far from me! I quickly jumped to my feet once I was on a flat surface and charged further into the woods. My heart was jumping so much that it hurt. It's not wonder it didn't just jump out of my chest! I couldn't hear anything from the pouring rain and the thunder, but that's what made me run and run.

Finally I saw cars going by, so I knew I ran into the freeway. I picked up the pace and was almost there when I felt a sudden pain go through my leg and the thunder made another call. I fell to the muddy ground and gripped my left leg, it finally occurred to me that it wasn't thunder I heard…it was a _gunshot._

Maybe if I ignore the pain I can manage to make it to the freeway, but that's when I saw a familiar automobile and started screaming at it.

"Emmett! Jasper!"

I clutched the mud and dragged myself forward. The car was about to make its right turn, and I needed to be seen. I tried once more to call out to them.

"Emmett, Jasper! Help me, please! HELP!"

The car was coming closer to me, I was going to make it, I was going to really make it! Suddenly I felt a strong grip on my right ankle and I was being dragged _backwards_! I turned and saw my father pulling me, and I immediately tried to claw my way forward. I just need them to see me!

"HELP!"

I yelled out so loud it ached my throat, but I didn't care, I knew I'd be in worse conditions if I went with my parents. Even though I knew I was and never could be a Cullen I definitely didn't want to face my Masen life anymore. It was pure horrid! The car was coming close, but my father yanked me back enough to where the headlights just barely missed me, and the Jeep drove passed me. I then saw my mother appearing from the woods and she yanked my shoulders back and I struggled to free myself from their grasps, but it was useless, especially when my father placed the gun to my forehead.

"Don't make me kill you, boy."

He threatened and even though I wished for death before, now that I have the choice I don't want it. I nodded obediently and he gave the gun to my mother while he yanked me to my feet. My leg stung like Hell and I groaned in pain.

"If you would have come willingly and didn't force us to chase you then you wouldn't feel pain."

He said as-a-matter-of-fact and he was right, but I thought I could escape them. He threw me into a tree's wet trunk and tied my hands together. I winced when he tied my wrists too tightly, but I knew he didn't care. He yanked me back still gripping my wrists while the other gripped my shirt from the back and he pushed me forward to follow mother. My leg protested with every step I took, but I went back to my usual thing and ignored it…

…After couple more minutes we came across the Volvo and father threw me in the back seat and slammed the door closed before he joined mother in the front.

"How did you find me?"

I had to ask, I find it hard to believe they'd think about looking in the woods!

"We followed you once we saw you standing outside that school."

Then father added to mother's response.

"Do you have any idea how many states we've traveled to locate your ass?"

I didn't answer; I looked at the ground in defeat. What was the point anymore? I knew Carlisle could never keep his promise, but I wished he could. It just goes to show that I can never escape this nightmare called my life. I'll miss them; I'll miss Esme with her motherly instincts and lovable personality, Carlisle with his fatherly instincts, and Emmett and Jasper with their kind souls. Those people will never leave my memory, because they truly cared for me and took me in as their own. I couldn't go back to it now even though I want to. Finally the tears came rolling down my face and I silently cried. It was like this whole thing was a dream and I finally woke up from it. The Cullens were the family I've always wished I had, and now they're gone.

"Quit moping, like you belonged there!"

I looked at father through the rear view mirror.

"They cared about me. I was fucked up when I left you guys! Do you have any—"

"Shut the fuck up! If you talk back to your father then so help me, Edward, I'll pull the fucking trigger!"

That shut me up real quick. That just proved my point more. My life as Edward Masen is my death sentence, and I didn't even know what I did to deserve such cruelty. What's so wrong in wishing I had a family that cared and loved me? I had them, and now I don't. That just made my heart swell and tears racing down my cheeks…

* * *

**Please review, insight on next chapter: Cullens realize Edward is missing and it's in all FOUR or their perspectives (yes, I'm talking about Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett's) each letting you know how they're feeling and such**.

**Take care until then and THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**

**xxDannie**


	13. XIII

**Lyrics used: Big Dismal Featuring Amy Lee "Missing You".**

**Thank you imagine2202, LadyColt and Wickedcurveball for your reviews! I couldn't wait any longer, because I always hated it when the suspense would last a ridiculous amount of time, so here is the next update in Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle's perspectives.**

* * *

**XIII**

_I know that this feels like the end  
Life never seems to let you win  
But I'll be back someday_

_I'm already missing you  
But I'm not even gone  
In time well be together again  
And it won't be long…_

**Jasper's Perspective**

…Quite frankly the movie sucked! I should have known I Know Who Killed Me would have! Lindsay Lohan was good when she was younger, but now she just plain out sucks!

"Worst movie ever!"

Emmett voiced my exact thoughts.

"Hell yeah, I really wished Edward went with us, though."

I saw Emmett shrug.

"Guess he isn't big on scary movies."

"His life _was_ a scary movie."

After Esme and Carlisle sat Em and I down while Edward was asleep we understood him completely and we pretty much wanted to go and kill his parents. I don't know what I'd do if I had his life, I probably would have been the same way.

"Yeah…but he's better off now. Can we please not think about his past? I still get pissed off from it."

I nodded and tried to think of another topic.

_Emmett! Jasper!_

I looked over at Emmett.

"Did you hear something? I could have sworn I heard Edward calling out for us."

"Are you sure? I didn't hear anything."

_Emmett, Jasper! Help me, please! HELP!_

There it went again…

"…Emmett I think there's something wrong with Edward. I'm keeping on hearing him calling out to us for help."

Emmett took a quick glance at me before placing his attention back on the road.

"We'll be home shortly, Jazz."

_HELP!_

"Emmett I seriously think something is wrong with Edward, step on it!"

He nodded and drove a little faster. I glanced out of the side window and could have sworn I saw Edward being dragged.

"Holy shit, Emmett!"

"What?"

"I saw Edward! I think I saw him! Something is wrong!"

"How can you see anything in this downpour?"

I shot a death and panicked glare at him.

"Just stop the Jeep! I need to check it out!"

"Jazz, we're nearly home!"

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR!"

Emmett slammed on the brakes; I jumped out of the Jeep and frantically raced to where I could have sworn I saw Edward. I didn't see him, but I swore up and down he was there!

"Well?"

I turned and faced Emmett.

"He's not here, but I could have sworn—!"

"He's probably at the house, let's go."

I didn't move for a moment, but I finally went back to the Jeep…

…Once the house was in sight I wasn't too relaxed, the lights were out. When Emmett parked I got out and my radar went off when the front door was _wide open_. Edward! Oh no!

"Edward! Edward! Edward!"

I called and called and frantically raced through the whole house, no sign of him at all! I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Carlisle's cell, Edward was missing! Carlisle answered.

"Jasper?"

"EDWARD IS GONE!"

I yelled through the receiver. I was so scared, what if his parents got to him? That sudden image of Edward's petrified face he had outside the school increased my theory.

"He's what?"

Carlisle's voice was strained.

"He's gone! What if his parents got to him? The door was wide open when Em and I came home!"

"Not to mention his dinner is on the counter, so obviously he didn't just decide to run off."

I heard Emmett say in the background.

"We're on our way home now."

I clicked the phone off and I swear my heart was ripping. The month we had Edward was just enough for him to have my brotherly love. He was my baby brother and he was gone…

**Esme's Perspective**

…I got a sudden feeling something was wrong with Edward. I knew we shouldn't have left him home alone. After the waiter left to get our desserts I spoke to Carlisle.

"Something is wrong with Edward, I can feel it."

Carlisle looked at me in shock.

"What? Are you sure?"

I nodded, my mother instincts have never failed me before.

"I can feel it; can we please leave and just check on him?"

Before he could answer his phone rang and he read the ID.

"It's Jasper."

"Answer it."

Please let Edward be okay! Carlisle answered.

"Jasper?"

"EDWARD IS GONE!"

I heard Jasper's voice and my heart bled. My Edward was gone? My instincts were right! I should have never allowed for him to stay home alone!

"He's what?"

Carlisle's voice was strained. I couldn't understand the muffling Jasper was creating in the background, but Carlisle had the look of death on his face.

"We're on our way home now."

He clicked the phone off and waved for the waiter.

"Carlisle…"

"If those people took my son, they're dead!"

His voice was venomous, it was very unusual for Carlisle, but he was very protective of his family and Edward qualified as part of it…

…When the house was in view Carlisle turned the car off and we raced into the lit house. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for us in the family room…

**Emmett's Perspective**

…"EDWARD IS GONE!"

I heard Jasper shout from the kitchen. Edward was gone? How in the Hell could that – no one takes my baby brother away and gets away with it! I raced up the stairs just as Jasper responded to Carlisle on the phone, I assume. That's when I saw the frozen pizza on the counter.

"Not to mention his dinner is on the counter, so obviously he didn't just decide to run off."

I touched the pizza and it was getting warm, so I placed it back in the freezer. Jasper got off the phone with Dad and looked at me in fear.

"I told you I heard and saw him! I was right there – we were right there! We could have helped him and we didn't!"

I grabbed Jasper's shoulders to calm him down and looked at him sternly.

"We can't go back and fix it now, all that matters is getting our baby brother back! Regretting what we didn't do isn't going to bring him back, nonetheless we wait for Mom and Dad to return home and we come up with a plan."

Jasper nodded and I released him.

"Now, I'm going to turn the power back on, wait for Mom and Dad downstairs."

He nodded and left the room and I went up the stairs to the game room and found the power box. I pulled the switch and lights came on. Right when I entered the family room Mom and Dad came in.

"What do we do? I bet money it was his parents."

Carlisle looked at me and nodded.

"I think so too, but we have no idea where they are."

"Wouldn't they go back to Chicago?"

Mom suggested. Carlisle nodded.

"Possible, but I'm getting Charlie and the police involved."

Dad left the room and Esme went over to Jasper. I followed and squeezed his shoulder. Oh man, he was crying.

"Jazz—"

"I heard him! I heard him call for me! He wanted me to help him, he cried out for me, and I saw him! I didn't do anything—"

"Stop blaming yourself!"

I was getting frustrated with this. Jasper was taking this too hard, I mean _I_ could have done something as well, but I didn't, but I know fussing over it isn't going to bring Edward back. I swear…if his parents injure him in any way they're dead…

**Carlisle's Perspective**

…I left the room for some privacy before calling up Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, Edward is gone."

"You mean his ran off?"

I wish that was the case.

"No, I mean someone _took_ him. I know we're not his real parents, but I know his parents took him—"

"Alright, alright. Even if you guys aren't his real parents you adopted him, and he's seventeen so that means he was old enough to make the custody choice, so _you_ have custody of him and that means even if his parents took him it's breaking the law. Now tell me everything, so I can get my men on it."

I sighed. I could always count on Charlie. I quickly went into details what all was said and such.

"Alright, well they couldn't have gotten far. They're still in the Washington district, and I doubt they'll go back home, I'm going to get the whole Washington police officers on it. If we find him or them we'll get them."

"What can _we_ do? Charlie that's my son that's out there."

"Well…ordinary family isn't supposed to get involved, but I'll make an exception to this. My suggestion for now is try thinking of places you _think_ they would take Edward, or if you can get a hold of Edward somehow do that…until then we're just searching left and right like a blind bat."

"Okay, thank you, Charlie."

"Don't mention it; I have to go, got a lot of people to call."

I clicked the phone off and went back into the family room. They're eyes went on me.

"Charlie said he's getting every police officer in the Washington state to help look for him. Until then we just have to wait and think of a plan or something."

They nodded and we brainstormed ideas on where we think Edward might be and such. If those people were thinking we would just let Edward go they were sadly mistaken…no one takes my son and gets away with it…

* * *

**Review please, and take care until next time :)****xxDannie**


	14. XIV

**Lyrics used: Linkin Park "In the End"**

**Thank you imagine2202, Wickedcurveball, and saramini65 for your reviews! Also, thank you saramini65 for favoring this story :)**

**To imagine2202: Thank you, and I'm glad you liked the idea :D**

**To Wickedcurveball: I love Charlie too. ^^ Glad you're liking it, and I guess you'll just have to continue to read and see what happens.**

**To sramini65: Thank you for the advice, I'll be trying to use it now, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)**

**Here we go!  
**

* * *

**XIV**

_I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when_

_I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter…_

**Edward's Perspective**

...I was too afraid to sleep, even if we were in a hotel somewhere in Washington. I couldn't stop thinking about the Cullens, how I miss them so much. If I was being honest with myself I wanted them to come for me. As soon as the idea hit me I slowly moved my body over to where the room phone was. Once I got it I quietly dialed Carlisle's cell number and waited impatiently for his voice. I wasn't even sure what time it was, but I'm sure he didn't care.

"Hello?"

I smiled widely at his raspy voice, but felt bad I woke him. That's also when sadly my mother woke up and I had to quickly hang up the phone. She shot her head in my direction at the sudden click sound of the phone hitting the receiver. I tensed my muscles up for the punch or slap, but it didn't come. Slowly I opened my eyes and she was moving silently over to me. She did the unthinkable; she sat down on the side of my bed with a small smile on her lips.

"Look, nothing you do will make them come for you. They're probably happy you're gone. You don't belong with them, you belong to _us_."

Her smiled faded.

"Try another funny move again and you'll regret it."

The slap I was waiting for came and it stung like Hell…

…Next day came and we were back on the road, my guess was tonight we'd be in Chicago at the speed limit we were going. I just obeyed and kept quite which rewarded me from being hit…

…The sun went down and so did my state of mind. I didn't sleep the night before and it was catching up with me.

"How much longer till we're home? If it is long, may I go to sleep until we're there?"

I couldn't believe I had to ask if I could sleep, but I had to. Father glared at me through the rear view mirror and answered.

"Fine, go to sleep."

I slowly made myself comfortable and ended up having my side leaning on one of the sides while my head was pressed up against the warm window and fell asleep…

…_Esme…Carlisle…Jasper and Emmett, all their smiling faces was all I saw. I saw how they were acting. All of us were enjoying each other, Esme would hug me and my brothers would smile at me. I was a happy person with them, I felt free and safe…_

…"Get up!"

I felt a smack across my face before my eyelids slowly opened. My parents were getting out of the car and I did the same. I never thought I'd be here again, but I was. Same old white house…same old suburban neighborhood…same old, same old. Father grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front door. Once it opened he threw me inside. With my bad leg I stumbled to the ground, but I was expecting this to come. As soon as I heard the door close I felt the back of my shirt being yanked backwards. I choked a little before the force threw me on my back and the kicks and punches began.

"I'm sorry!"

I screamed in hopes the punches and kicks would end, it didn't. He kicked my stomach hard and I could taste the blood in my mouth. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw a punch straight across my face. I felt something crack in my nose, but I was more focused on the never-ending attacks! He kicked me in the side and ribs crack (I could feel them). In an attempt to protect myself I curled up into my usual ball and allowed the attacks to come. Punch after punch, kick after kick until it finally stopped. I didn't realize how hard I was crying, I guess it's from where I wasn't use to the pain anymore, or for the fact that I tried so hard to get away and it didn't even matter, because I was back in the hellhole I tried to leave.

"You better be sorry, now go and take a shower, you look awful!"

I nodded slowly and wished I hadn't. The pain was excruciating!

"Yes…sir…"

I mustered to say in a weak voice before I slowly got up and clutch the handrail for support while making my way up the stairs slowly…

…I don't know how I managed, but I got all the mud off me and out of my hair. The pain kept coming with every little move I made, but I had to ignore it. Finally I turned the water off and leaned my hand on the counter for support while I got out of the shower. I slowly stretched for the towel on the rail and wrapped it around my waist. I knew I shouldn't look, but I had to see what I looked like. With caution I wiped the mirror clean of steam and flinched at my reflection. This was probably the _worst_ beating I've gotten so far. The bridge of my nose was starting to bruise, my right eye was blackened, my bottom lip was split open, and I saw bruising on my neck forming. I shuttered, but wished I hadn't. The pain coursed through me at rapid speed and I bent down a little still clutching the sink for support…

…After slowly making my way to my room I dressed slowly in sweats. I didn't feel like placing a shirt on, because I had to look at my upper body as well. With a flick of the switch my room light was on and I slowly made my way to the full length mirror on the back of my door. I couldn't take it; I dropped to me knees (completely ignoring my pain), placed my head in my hands and just cried at my reflection. My shoulders and my sides were all showing signs of bruising. How much longer will it be until they fully kill me? Until I'm finally free from this place! If I was being honest with myself I was wanting to hear Carlisle or someone calling out to me letting me know it's alright and I don't have to live like this, but it never came, and I'm back to being the broken person I was before my month of happiness came, and I wanted so badly to have the happiness back…

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope to hear your ideas for this chapter :)**

**Until next time!**

**Take care!  
**

**xxDannie  
**


	15. XV

**Lyrics used (Edward's Perspective): Breaking Benjamin "Give Me a Sign"**

**Lyrics used (Cullens' Perspectives): Within Temptation "Somewhere"**

**I don't think I've ever made this many updates in one day, guys! Just shows how awesome you all are! All of you keep my spirits high :D**

**Thank you imagine2202, SaveMeRob, and LadyColt for the reviews!**

**To LadyColt: I updated for you!**

**To imagine2202: He deals with the bullet in this chapter, the last chapter he wasn't focusing on getting it out, he was more focused on how he can't escape his parents and how badly he missed the Cullens.**

**To SaveMeRob: You're on the right track...also I know I hate putting him back there, but that's why one of the genre is "Drama", don't worry, I have the whole story from beginning, middle, and end...just a matter of time to put it into words is all.**

**Thank you all so very much for wanting more and making me want to write more! I sure hope you all will follow me on my other stories as well, because all of you are just amazing! This story wouldn't be almost done without you guys reviewing giving me your opinions and such. The thanks really goes to all of you, you're all terrific! ^^

* * *

****XV**

_Forever - and ever  
the scars will remain  
I'm falling apart  
Leave me here forever in the dark…_

…After letting my tears out I decided to get this God forsaken bullet out of my leg. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about it. I thought for a moment and disagreed with the last thought, because I _can_ believe I forgot about it.

I wobbled my way to the bathroom once more and closed the door. I sank down slowly and opened up the doors under the sink to the small cabinet. I search and searched until I found what I was looking for. Soon I pulled out the pocket knife I had stashed away for when I actually was ten and began slicing myself, but it wasn't to the point where it left scars, just enough pain to satisfy my need. Maybe I should go back to it. I quickly threw that thought out. When I finally got over it and realized how stupid it was I vowed to never do it again.

I placed my attention back on my purpose – getting the bullet out of my leg. Slowly I straighten it out in front of me, rolled my pant leg up all the way, and fumbled for the bullet's mark. Once I pushed down on a spot a little bit above my knee I inhaled sharply before I opened the knife and stabbed the spot. I was biting down on my lips hard as well as holding my breath. God did it hurt! It hurt even more so when I was moving the blade side to side under my skin to try and get the bullet out.

"God…"

I mumbled in a stained voice before inhaling sharply through my nose once more. I saw blood gushing out and my hands being stained with my blood, but I had to get the bullet out. Finally I felt the knife scrapping something. Clenching my teeth together to hold back my screams I quickly _yanked_ the bullet out along with some of my skin. Finally it was out and I sighed in relief while I placed my back flatly on the closed door. The next part was the part I hate the worst. I checked the wound and knew I had to stitch it. Quickly as I could I cleaned the blood up along with the blade and placed the blade back under the sink, the towel in the dirty clothes bin before using toilet paper to cover my wound, and tossing the bullet in the trash bin. I went as fast as I could down the stairs and to the family room. Luckily my parents were asleep now and I sighed in relief on that! At least I won't have to do chores tonight. Finally I made it to the end table and sat down on the carpet before I rummaged through the drawer attached to it. Eureka, I found the sewing items. Mother would always sew father's clothes when there was a hole or rip in them, so I knew exactly where she stashed the sewing items. I pulled out the kit and opened it up to find multi-colored thread and needles. I grabbed the black thread along with a needle and began working on my leg.

It took me a few tries to get the stupid threat through, but I succeeded and began sewing my wound up. I felt a lot like Sally the ragdoll from Nightmare Before Christmas, when she jumped out of her tower Dr. Finklestein locked her away in. I felt for her, Dr. Finklestein in a lot of ways treated Sally like how my parents treated me, but minus the abuse. I don't think the doctor hit her at any point, but Sally had her happiness with Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King, whereas I don't have happiness. I did once, but that seems so long ago…

…I stitched the last bit up and placed the items back along with the kit. I was proud of myself for my work, I think I did a good job stitching my wound up, but now I was wide awake and had nothing to do. My first instinct was to call Carlisle, but I glanced at the clock on the cable box and decided not to. I doubt he was awake at four in the morning, but he might…

…I decided to try and I reached for the phone ignoring my pain and dialed his number. It rung and rung and I got his voicemail:

"This is Carlisle, please leave a message."

I sighed and hung the phone up. I should have known he wasn't awake, he probably has forgotten all about me…

**Carlisle's Perspective**

…_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are,  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart..._

…Once we decided to split up we went in search of Edward. It was night two and still we didn't find him. I was afraid we'd have to expand out to other states, but I just wished there was some type of sign that would tell me where he was.

"Edward!"

I called out for the billionth time, but I knew it was useless. I knew it was Edward that had called me that night, even if there wasn't a reply, I could just feel it, but sadly they were long gone before Charlie could track the number. My son was now miles away probably, and my heart was still aching for him. I wanted nothing more then to wrap my arms around him like I did that day and let him know I was there…

**Esme's Perspective**

…I felt like I wanted to just cry. Edward, my baby was out there with those retched people and I was nowhere near him. How badly I wanted to just pull him into my arms and shield him from all the pain he's had.

"Edward!"

I called once more, but I knew he couldn't hear me. I wanted a sign somewhere, but I had no idea what could lead me to my son. Without my boys my heart isn't whole, and since Edward isn't with us my heart is broken. Every mother's worst nightmare…

**Emmett's Perspective**

…It was night two and I was going on pure adrenaline. I refused to sleep and rest with my baby brother out there alone. I will work myself till exhaustion until he's back where he belongs…with his _family_.

"Baby bro!"

I called out, but it was fucking useless! C'mon, Edward…send me a sign, we miss you and want you back. Our family now can never be completed without that bronze haired little tyke. I loved how he always wanted to do things with us and how he was always smiling at the simplest things. God do I miss that tyke…

**Jasper's Perspective**

…I knew it had to be probably almost five in the morning, but I wasn't going to give up. I couldn't rest, I let him down once and I sure as Hell ain't letting him down now!

"Edward!"

I called out, but everyone knew it was useless, but I couldn't help it. How badly I wanted to see his smiling face and his crazy bronze hair. I wanted so badly for him to jump out and yell "You found me!" but I was nowhere _close_ to finding him. I'll admit, when Carlisle told us he was bringing someone home with him I was dreading it, because I didn't think our family needed another member, but once Edward came out from wallowing in the past I realized that our family _needed_ one last member in order for it to be complete, and that was Edward. My hours of going without sleep was catching up with me, but I refused to let it overcome me, not with my baby brother out there, and I was going to search and search until I found him…

* * *

**So...love it? Hate it? Any questions you want me to answer (I won't tell you what happens in further chapters, but if you were a little lost on something let me know and I'll answer it next update) :)**

**Until then everyone, please take care!**

**xxDannie  
**


	16. XVI

**Lyrics used: Breaking Benjamin "Give Me a Sign"**

**(Ever noticed I've been using lyrics to this song a lot?)**

**Thank you Bella, imagine2202, LadyColt, and Wickedcurveball for your reviews!**

**To Bella: Aw...I can't be naughty with the virtual Brendon? Darn!**

**To imagine2202: I'm glad you liked Jasper's perspective, though in your review could you please tell me what it was about it that you loved?**

**(Future reference)**

**To LadyColt: Thanks, I tend to throw in movies and sometimes TV shows I liked. In chapter 13 Jasper voiced my opinion on I Know Who Killed Me...though I cannot deny that Nightmare Before Christmas is a wonderful classic!**

**Hope you like :D

* * *

****XVI**

…_Daylight dies  
Blackout the sky  
Does anyone care?  
Is anybody there?  
Take this life  
Empty inside  
I'm already dead  
I'll rise to fall again…_

**Edward's Perspective**

…After sitting in silence for a few moments I turned the TV on and flipped through the stations. I came across one show and began watching it. My heart cried when I realized what the show was. It was a stupid family show where the family all lived in one house, and how they all overcame their problems and how the family stuck together through thick and fall…

…I used to think that that was how I was with the Cullens...a happy family, but I guess that was just an illusion. Now that I think about it I wouldn't blame them for not wanting me back. I wouldn't want me back, but I hoped that I'd see one of them just barge in through the front door and take me away from this place.

_I promise…_

I heard Carlisle say in my head and like a stupid oaf I believed him. Being back here was reliving my awful past that I wanted so badly to just escape from. Was it honestly too much to ask? Ask for this to end? I sighed and turned the TV off; I couldn't bear to watch that show without feeling _empty inside_, in ways I felt like I was _already dead_…

…With a hard smack across my face my eyelids opened. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Get up and make breakfast!"

Didn't that sound familiar? Slowly I got to my feet and walked – more like wobble – my way to the kitchen. Truth be told I was more scare of my father then I was of my mother, I guess it's because mostly what she does is slap me (sometimes punch me) and would boss me around whereas my father would full out pumble me like ruble. After painfully bending down to a lower cupboard, I pulled out a pan and quickly made some eggs for them. Just like I had expected they gave me a list of chores to do when they sat down to eat.

"The month you haven't been here is catching up on you now."

I sighed.

"I'll get right on them, sir."

"You better."

I walked away and ran through the list. I decided to go with the ones that didn't require a lot of leg work and began…

_5: 45 PM_

I wasn't expecting for this to take so much out of me, but it did. My heart was racing and I was sweating, also breathing heavily. How badly I just wanted to sit down and rest, but then I'd get hit for it and that would just create more pain for me to suffer from. Using the last bit of energy I had I managed to place the cleaning supplies for the bathroom back underneath the sink in the kitchen.

A knock was heard and I wobbled my way to it, but my father jumped in front of me and pushed me down to the ground. My ribs screamed in agony and I immediately wrapped my arms around my chest while clenching my teeth together.

"You could have just told me to not—"

"Shut up and stay quite."

My father threatened before opening the door a little ways.

"Hello officer, how may I help you?"

Officer? Were the Cullens looking for me? Do they really care about me?

"Hello sir, have you seen this boy. He was kidnapped from his home in Forks, Washington. His family is utterly worried about him."

Forks, Washington? I was about to scream out, but my mother covered my mouth before she dragged me into another room.

"No, I haven't…"

I heard my father say in a remorse-like tone. After a few moments of hearing mumbling I heard the door close. No, my one chance of getting out of here just left my doorstep! My mouth was uncovered and I saw my father enter the room with the darkest shade of eyes I've ever seen on him. Here it goes again…

…Hit after hit, kick after kick, pain and more pain.

"How could you do this to us? Now the fucking police are on us!"

One last hit to the gut and I choked out the blood I was trying to keep in. My body was shaking at a rate I didn't even know I could manage. The pain overtook my body fully, but I didn't care, I just decided to not fight it inside. They all knew I was in pain and didn't care…_does anybody care_? My memory quickly flashed to the Cullens, how badly I just wanted them back in my life! I wanted them so badly, without them I felt dead and empty inside.

"Lizzy, we're gonna have to leave town."

"And Edward?"

It was silent for a few moments until I heard my father once more.

"He's of no use to us; we'll keep him here and let him rot."

"Edward, if we were just going to let him die, then what was the point in taking him in the first place?"

That was new, I wasn't sure if mother was defending me or not, but I definitely didn't want to stay here and die, I most certainly didn't want to stay with them…if I had the option I'd go back to the Cullens in hopes they'd take me back. I heard my father sigh in frustration.

"Fine, we'll take him to our summer house with us…"

…Father pulled me to my feet and I screamed in agony. I take back what I said before; this is the _worst_ beating I've gotten yet. I could hardly walk, let alone move in general.

"Lizzy, get his things and ours, we'll be in the car."

I saw her nod before leaving the room in a fast pace. Father looked at me with brooding eyes and took his gray sweatshirt with the hood off.

"Put this on and keep the hood up."

He demand before shoving it in my hands, so this is how my life is turning out to be? We're all running away, except I wanted to runaway from _them_, but I couldn't defend myself here, just like I never could. I placed the sweatshirt over my bare upper torso and placed the hood over my head. It was a little bit baggy, but that was because I was skinnier then my father was, go figure.

After shoving me in the back of the car mother came out minutes later and we were on the road, how badly I just wanted life to just take mine. If I could never be with the Cullens again, I don't see a point in living, but I always go back and fourth on this particular subject. One minute I want to die, the next I see the Cullens and I don't want to die. Only about a couple things I was absolutely positive: first, I wanted to escape my parents and this life, second, I wanted nothing more then to be with the Cullens once more….and third, none of that was going to happen…

* * *

**Please review! All of you are still FANTASTIC!**

**Please take care,**

**xxDannie  
**


	17. XVII

**Lyrics used: Tokio Hotel "Rescue Me"**

**Thank you LadyColt, imagine2202, and SaveMeRob for the reviews!**

**To imagine2202: Yeah, it makes sense, and glad you like it, you'll LOVE this chapter, I personally guarantee it!**

**To LadyColt: Awesome! I want to see them in concert, and I know, so close, but I'm glad you're still liking the story, you'll LOVE this chapter, I personally guarantee it!**

**To SaveMeRob: I know, I hate making Edward get abused, but usually if I see a good story, I write it no matter how upset it makes. Edward is a soft spot for me.**

**EVERYONE, YOU WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER I PERSONALLY GUARANTEE IT!

* * *

****XVII**

_Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me…_

…I felt a smack across my face and jolted up, but my body screamed. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, but I was fully aware _now_. My mother was looking at me in sadness from the passenger seat and before I knew it my father yanked me out of the car. My body screamed in protest, but I couldn't be stubborn now. With a slam of the car door my father had the gun just under my jaw. I wasn't going to lie; I was scared he'd pull the trigger. The scene was just woods beyond woods. Was he going to leave me here to die?

"You do realize that we just lost those police officers?"

What? I was asleep!

"W-we were being followed? I-I was asleep, I-I didn't know we were—"

"They want you! However I'm not going to fucking prison! If they want you, they can have you."

I heard the gun click and I prepared myself for the shot, but I heard my mother screamed.

"Edward no!"

At the sudden change in scenery my mother gripped my father's hand in panic. I was momentarily stunned, but I reacted once father threw her to the ground.

"How dare you!"

He aimed the gun at her, but I tackled him to the ground. I wasn't going to let him hurt her, especially since she tried to _protect_ me. It was new for her, but I decided an eye for an eye. I tired to pin him, but he head butted me in the face and I went back a little. He took that as an advantage and jumped on me. My back was pinned to the dirt and the pain kept coming back, but I was over one hundred percent sure that I didn't want to die.

"Get off him!"

I heard my mother say in a strained tone before she was choking my father with her arms. He quickly managed to elbow her in the stomach and I took that as another chance to try and attack him. He saw my attempt and the gun made its shot, my chest ached along with my mother's screams…

**Carlisle's Perspective**

…Finally, finally we were in Chicago! Once Charlie got the news about the Masen's finally arriving back home from their neighbor, Lillian Hale, we were on the road. Charlie told the officers to not take action until he showed up, but after continuously pushing him to let us go he finally gave in. We decided to be discreet, so we took my black Mercedes, and since Charlie knew where to go he drove while I was in the passenger's side and the rest of the family was in the back. Once he parked alongside the road across from a suburban home with a silver Volvo in the driveway he started getting out as did I, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Whoa, Carlisle, remember the plan? You have to stay here."

He's got to be kidding? Maybe he hasn't registered it yet, but my son was in that house!

"That's my son! You can't expect me to just—"

"I can and I will, stick to the plan."

I kept my eyes on him for some time before I caved.

"Very well, then."

I put my seatbelt back on in defeat and Charlie left the car and went across the street to the home. With a knock a man answered and I wanted so badly to jump out and kill him.

"Carlisle, what if they don't fall for it?"

I heard Esme say in worry. I sighed; quite frankly I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Charlie knows what he's doing, Esme. We need to trust him."

Charlie came back moments later. Once he got in I didn't have a chance to ask him my question, because he was on the phone to someone.

"Yes, they took the bait…alright…yeah…okay…okay, can do."

He clicked his phone off and smiled at me.

"Be prepared to get reunited with your son, because his father took the bait."

I sighed in relief!

"So…we'll have him back soon?"

Charlie nodded.

"We're going to follow them and then once the police actually come – tracking me by GPS, then we'll nail those somes of bitches."

Charlie had no idea how much I loved the sound of that. Eager I stared at the front door and that's when I saw him, I saw my son! If the seatbelt wasn't keeping me in place I would have jumped out and called his name before scooping him in a hug. He was in a ridiculously oversized hooded sweatshirt, but I could see his face from under the hood. I couldn't see it good, but saw it enough to know that that _was_ my son. The bastard threw Edward in the back of the Volvo and hopped in the driver's side. This guy was asking for it. That's when I finally realized Edward had a sort of limp to his walk…almost like he was in pain, and that pissed me off. After the woman hopped in the passenger's side they peeled out and Charlie began following them…

…It seemed too long of a wait for me. We were just following them, but I smiled brightly once I heard the police sirens. Before long I saw the blinking red and blue lights through the rear view mirror, but that's when I also noticed Charlie sped up. I was lost, I thought we…

"…They're trying to lose us!"

Charlie answered my dumb expression. No…Edward, I was supposed to get him back! I was so close – _we_ were so close! My head jerked to the windshield and I saw the Volvo taking sharp turns and entering the free-way.

"Son of a bitch!"

Charlie slammed on the brakes seconds before we almost got hit by a semi, the police cars were behind us and I couldn't see the Volvo anymore…Edward…

…We got out of the car and Charlie started talking fiercely to the officers.

"That wasn't part of the plan! The plan was to follow them to where they would be and _then_ arrest them!"

One thing Charlie hated was stupid officers. Esme and my boys were next to me.

"Edward, Carlisle."

I sighed.

"I know…we almost had him back."

Charlie spun back to face us, he tried to calm himself down.

"New plan, we're splitting up. You guys and myself are going to try and search up in the woods. Hopefully we'll get to Edward in time…"

I picked up on that real quick!

"In time?"

Charlie sighed.

"Well, because of these stupid fuck-tards I wouldn't be surprised they'll try and…kill Edward, but the longer we stay and chat the lower our chances in finding him in time will be…"

**Edward's Perspective**

…I groaned once I hit the ground, I clutched the sweater and tried to breathe right, but I wasn't doing so well on that.

"Edward!"

I heard my mother say before I saw her hovering over me with tears pouring out of her eyes. Why was she crying? I honestly had no idea she could possessed such a feeling. Before I could speak to her she glared at the right and stormed off in that direction.

"You shot my son!"

I heard her scream out before I heard another gun shot, but I heard my father's cries.

"What the fuck Elizabeth?"

I didn't hear her reply; instead she was back hovering over me. I was so confused, I thought she hated me. She risked her life to save mine, which was an action I would have expected Esme to do. My mother stroked my hair back with a shaky hand.

"Y-you're going to be okay, Honey. Please just…just _stay awake_."

Honey, did she seriously just call me that? And was she…comforting me?

"I-I'm dying…aren't…I?"

I knew the answer already, my heart and body was telling me it. My mother sobbed harder and cupped her hands on my clutched one.

"Yes…but I don't want you to die. Please just hang in there, please!"

My breathing increased to where they were shaky.

"W-what's the…point…anymore?"

Honestly what was? I was dying now, so why fight it. My mother cupped both sides of my face and made me stare into her red puffy green eyes.

"Don't ever say that! If not hang in there for me, hang in there for your _family_! Hang in there for the Cullens, they're your _real_ family and they need you…"

My brain was not quite processing the words right. I felt my eyes roll and my mother was protesting.

"NO! NO, DON'T GIVE IN! STAY HERE!"

She screamed out, but I was already feeling like I was drowning.

"Help! Help! Someone, please help! He's dying! HELP!"

She began screaming at the top of her lungs in panic…

**Esme's Perspective**

…Something wasn't right. I felt a pain in my chest, but I didn't know why. Charlie was leading the group and Carlisle was right next to him. The boys stayed by my side.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Before I could answer Jasper we all heard a woman screaming:

_Help! Help! Someone, please help! He's dying! HELP!_

Edward was the first thought and I raced forward with a new type of speed. I felt like a leopard racing through the woods. I heard Carlisle and Charlie calling me back, but I was so worried that Edward was hurt. I had to keep going. Following the woman's frantic voice…

…_Help! Someone please!_

"I'm coming!"

I yelled back and that's when I saw a little opening, I realized there was a drive path that led up to where I was going and that's when I cried out in pain.

"Edward!"

I pumped my legs faster and dropped to my knees next to the crying woman and I hovered over my son's body. He looked so awful, his face was injured and I knew he had a broken nose right away, but what really got me was the blood stained on his sweatshirt…where his _heart_ was…

**Edward's Perspective**

…My mother kept crying and crying until I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Edward!"

Was my mind playing tricks on me? My eyes were closed, but I had to open them and see if Esme really was there and she was. She was hovering over me like my mother was and tears were rolling down her face. I tried my best to open my eyes all the way, but they felt so heavy and I felt so weak.

"Are you…are you Mrs. Cullen?"

I heard my mother say, and then I heard Esme's shaky voice.

"Yes, what happened? How could you take him away from us? He was safe and happy!"

Let her have it Esme. I closed my eyes completely and allowed the drowning to continue…

**Jasper's Perspective**

…After hearing the woman's cries, Mom didn't hesitate; she raced forward and completely ignored Carlisle and Charlie calling her back. I looked at Emmett and he looked at me. He nodded as if answering my thought and we raced forward as well following Esme's trail only this time Carlisle and Charlie followed after us. I heard Mom's voice shaky.

"How could you take him away from us? He was safe and happy!"

No…no, no! Let Edward be okay! Please! Once the scene appeared I dropped on Edward's other side when I made it to him. I couldn't believe this was happening! If I would have gotten out of the fucking car while he still had time he wouldn't be like this!

"E…Edward?"

My voice was weak and the tears rolled down my face. How awful he looked! I took his hand closer to me and squeezed it.

"Edward…please…please, open your eyes."

My voice was lowering more and more into a whisper…

**Emmett's Perspective**

…As soon as I saw my baby brother on the ground I went straight for the bastard gripping his leg and grabbed him. His eyes bugged out at my size. Good, bastard needs a good scare!

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

I threw a punch across his jaw and he groaned. That enraged me. I wonder how many times Edward would groan or moan in pain and he wouldn't stop, well he was about to get a taste of his own medicine! I threw another punch at him and another and another until I felt a pair of hands capturing my wrist. I looked up and saw Carlisle hovering over me with a death glare.

"That's enough, Emmett, now it's _my turn_."

**Carlisle's Perspective**

Once the scene was in clear view I saw Jasper, Esme, and some woman hovering over something, but I knew it was Edward. I raced over to him and I shuddered at the sight of him. He looked so fragile and weak! Charlie dropped down to his knees and examined him.

"Carlisle…I think he's been shot in the heart."

I got to my knees and shook my head.

"If it was he would have died instantly."

"I'm so sorry, I tried to protect him!"

I looked up at the woman and I saw Edward in her, so this was his mother.

"Look…on the car ride here all he was saying was all of your names over and over again. By then I realized it was a _mistake_ to take him away from you. I deserve to rot in jail for all my sins, but please…you must save our son!"

Our? Esme looked at me.

"She loves him Carlisle, but she was too scared of her husband to do anything, apparently he would beat her every time she would try to defend Edward behind his back, and now she's done with fearing him, I know it's still no excuse for all the wrong she's done, but if she didn't jump in and such…we may have never found him."

I agreed it was still no excuse, but I would worry about that later, right now I had a few words to say to his "father". I got to my feet and I realized Emmett was beating him up. I grabbed his wrist with both hands and he looked at me.

"That's enough, Emmett, now it's _my turn_."

He chuckled darkly and got off of the bastard and I took his place. I had so much anger towards this man and I was going to unleash it on him right now!

I grabbed his throat and threw a fist across his face. He spun his head to the side and spat out a couple of his teeth I punched out.

"You gave my son enough pain for all eternity, and I'm giving it _back _to you!"

I said with pure anger and hatred. I threw more and more punches at his face and then I stood up and Emmett helped me kick him in his sides. I kicked the man so hard he began coughing up blood. That enraged me; I wonder how many times he would beat Edward to where he was at that point.

"Carlisle, Emmett, enough! I know you all hate him, but killing him won't bring Edward justice, we need to get Edward to a hospital pronto!"

Charlie got in front of me and pushed me back. All I could see was red.

"I'll drive you to the hospital, Charlie you can do whatever you want with my husband."

I looked over and saw Edward's mother right next to me; she was looking at me with full and _real_ remorse.

"I'm sorry all of this happened, I can't take it back now, and I know I'm going to jail, but please…let me drive you to the hospital. Edward's life is ticking."

I nodded and quickly raced over to Edward.

"Emmett, pick him up and get in the Volvo."

I demand. Moments later Emmett was there and scooped Edward carefully into his arms and went for the Volvo. I helped Esme to her feet and Jasper slowly rose up.

"Get in the car, everyone."

**Charlie's Perspective**

After letting Carlisle take some of his anger out, because even I have to admit that Edward Sr. deserved it. Once it was getting to where Edward's life was ticking away I jumped in.

"Carlisle, Emmett, enough! I know you all hate him, but killing him won't bring Edward justice, we need to get Edward to a hospital pronto!"

I jumped in front of Carlisle and gave him a small push backwards, I could see the anger in him and I didn't blame him one bit. Elizabeth came over and looked at Carlisle.

"I'll drive you to the hospital, Charlie you can do whatever you want with my husband."

Carlisle turned to face her and he calmed down a little bit.

"I'm sorry all of this happened, I can't take it back now, and I know I'm going to jail, but please…let me drive you to the hospital. Edward's life is ticking."

Listen to her Carlisle…

…He nodded and went to business as did I. First I went over to Elizabeth.

"I'll get you at the hospital, maybe I can make your sentence—"

She shook her head.

"No, don't, I deserve any sentence I get, for doing this to Edward. I'll be at the hospital in the Volvo."

I nodded and allowed her to get in the Volvo with the rest of the Cullens before driving down the pathway. That's when I turned to Edward and grabbed him. He screamed in agony once I pulled him to his feet and handcuffed him.

"Wonder how many times little Edward said the exact same thing…Edward Anthony Masen Senior, you are under arrest for child abuse, neglect, kidnapping, and not to mention attempted murder…looks like you're looking at a life sentence…maybe the _death _sentence, even."

I had my hold on him and we began walking down to where I parked the Mercedes and drove him straight to the police station.

* * *

**Whatcha' think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Get on to posting the next chapter? Let me know, please!**

**Take care until then!**

**xxDannie  
**


	18. XVIII

**Lyrics used (Edward's perspective): Evanescence "My Last Breath"**

**Lyrics used (Emmett's perspective): Good Charlotte "Hold On"**

**Thank you LadyColt, imagine2202, and Wickedcurveball for the reviews!**

**To LadyColt: Thank you, and yeah I know it's a twist, but I figured why not have her mother instincts kick in (even though Esme is the one Edward sees as a mom)**

**To imagine2202: Thank you, and yeah I loved making Charlie that way! Fuck-tard is actually I word I made up, long story how I made it up though :)**

**To Wickedcurveball: Thank you, I figured to let Edward Senior get the crap beat out of him, because he abused poor Edward :)**

**(I'm evil :P)**

**Here's the next chapter guys! Oh, and I think there will be two to three more chapters until this story is finished, but I do hope you guys follow me on my other stories! :)

* * *

****XVIII**

_Say goodnight,  
Don't be afraid,  
Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black…_

**Edward's Perspective**

…I was hearing many voices all around me: Jasper's pleas for me to open my eyes, Esme's sobs, Carlisle's angered voice, Emmett's chuckling, and someone screaming and groaning in agony.

Truthfully I didn't want Jasper to feel like he was losing me, but even _I_ wasn't sure on that one. I tried, I really did try to open my eyes for Jasper's sake, but I couldn't. I couldn't even manage to flutter them a little. My eyelids felt a hundred times heavier, though that may be for the fact I was growing weaker and weaker by the second. The pain was easing up, except minus the aching pain above my heart. I think it's because I wasn't moving that the pain wasn't as bad as it _could_ be.

"Edward…please open your eyes…"

Jasper begged, but I couldn't. I took a deep breath and when I did my heart went crazy and I whimpered in agony.

"Edward."

I heard Jasper and Esme say in unison. It took me a few moments before I could speak in what little of my voice I felt I still had.

"It…hurts…"

I heard someone break out into hysterics and I had a feeling it was Esme.

"You're going to be okay, Sweetie, you're going to be okay."

I felt her warm and gently fingers going through my hair.

"Emmett, pick him up and get in the Volvo."

I heard Carlisle say and within a few moments I felt someone carefully and slowly scoop me in their big arms followed by some swaying from side to side. I heard something open and I felt Emmett bend before hearing the leather in the car creak. The car door closed…

…I didn't know where we were going, but I couldn't keep myself above the water. I knew I wasn't really drowning, but it felt like it in so many ways. My breathing was being cut off, my chest was aching, and my body felt weaker and weaker. I had to be honest with myself, I was afraid of dying. I was stressing myself for when _my last breath_ would come and when my life would end…

**Emmett's Perspective**

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on…_

…I was getting irritated! Edward was dying and we weren't getting to the hospital fast enough! I know Mrs. Masen was going as fast as she could go, but it wasn't fast enough!

"Is there any way we can get there faster? Edward's color isn't good!"

"There's a shortcut, I'll take it, and we should be there in five minutes."

I nodded and Jasper was just looking at Edward almost like he was frozen. His face was a mask of sadness and sorrow and it never changed.

"You're not beating yourself up about that night still, are you?"

Jasper sighed in a shaky matter.

"I am it's my fault!"

"Damn it, Jasper it's not your fault! I could have done something too!"

"This isn't the time to be arguing, boys."

Mom called from the passenger's seat and we stopped our bickering. She was right, this wasn't the time. My eyes dropped to the little guy in my arms and I could still see him smiling and laughing at the simplest things. I couldn't get the memory out of my head the weekend before school had begun:

_I grunted at the sun's stupid light and threw a pillow over my head. Finally some more sleep…_

"…_Emmett!"_

_I heard a voice say before I felt an impact on my stomach._

"_Whoa!"_

_I jumped up and was face to face with the crazy bronze haired little tyke smiling brightly and crookedly at me. _

"_What's the big idea, bro?"_

"_I don't want you to go back to sleep! After breakfast do you wanna hang out?"_

_In ways he still acted like a little kid, but I loved that about him. I smiled, how could I deny him?_

"_Okay, but I want breakfast!"_

_I got up and Edward followed me out. What caught me by surprise was he jumped on my back locking his ankles around my waist and his arms around my neck._

"_Hey, does this look like a horse ride to you?"_

_I heard him snicker._

"_No, but I'm too lazy to walk down the hall!"_

_I sighed._

"_Fine, but just this once!"_

It turns out that I did it more then once, but I couldn't deny I didn't enjoy it. I smiled weakly at his face. The smile wasn't there, the happiness I always saw in him was gone. I felt my heart ripping. I loved my brothers to no end, seeing one of them like this just hurts me. Please, just hold on for us…

…We raced into the hospital's doors and were immediately assisted. They pulled a stretcher out and I reluctantly placed Edward on it. I wanted to follow, but Jasper and Mom got in front of me.

"Sweetie, I know you want to go back there with him, but they need to do their job. Trust me; I want to go back there as much as you do."

Mom was right, but I didn't like it, all I had to do was beg he would hold on for us, but my negative thoughts were overpowering that. Will I really lose my baby brother?

* * *

**So...what do you think? Please let me know! ^^**

**Take care!  
**

**xxDannie  
**


	19. XIX

**Lyrics used: RED "Start Again"**

**Thank you SaveMeRob, mizzcullen27, imagine2202, saramini65, and LadyColt for the wonderful reviews!**

**To SaveMeRob: Don't worry, his father will be mentioned in the last chapter.**

**To imagine2202: Thank you very much!**

**To LadyColt: I thought it would be cute too, I'm glad you enjoyed it too!**

**To saramini65: Thanks, I'm glad you decided to continue reading it :)**

**To mizzcullen27: Thank you!**

**Okay, so here is the next chapter (two more chapters left until it's finished, but like I mentioned, I hope you guys follow me on my other stories, because really, you guys are awesome reviewers!)

* * *

**

**XIX**

_All this time  
I can make it right  
With one more try  
Can we start again?  
In my eyes,  
You can see it now,  
Can we start again, can we start again…_

**Edward's Perspective**

…_I opened my eyes and there was nothing, but darkness surrounding me. I couldn't quite understand why, but I sat up slowly half expecting for pain to course through me, but it didn't. Curious I checked my arms, my torso, everything and I couldn't find anything wrong. I pulled my pant leg up and it revealed my wound-free leg. This was weird…where did all my marks and scars go? Not that I wasn't thrilled they were gone and all, but…_

"_Edward!"_

_I heard Esme cry out. I jumped to my feet and search frantically for her, but I couldn't see her._

"_Mom? Mom? Mom, where are you?"_

_I suddenly stopped my calling once I realized what I was calling Esme. I was calling her "Mom". I never thought I'd call her that, but I was now, and in ways if felt right and great to call her that. I mean, after all she was the closest I've ever had to a real mom. _

"_Edward!"_

_She called out again and I pulled myself out of my thoughts. I was back to searching around for her, but failing. It pained me to hear her cry and it pained me even more that I was probably the cause of it. _

"_Mom, where are you?"_

_Please answer me, please, please!_

"_He's gone, Esme…"_

_I heard Carlisle say in a weak tone. My heart stopped for a moment. No, no I wasn't gone!_

"_Mom, Dad I'm here! I'm still here!"_

_Why was he saying I was gone? I wasn't, I could hear them clearly. _

"_No! Dad, he can't be gone! He can't be!"_

_Jasper…?_

"_Jazz? Jazz, I'm here! Please, someone answer me!"_

_I was so lost, I wasn't gone, I could hear them, but they weren't answering back to me. It was frustrating to no end. _

"_I'm still here!"_

_I screamed out and the darkness faded into a building with multiple chairs in rows along with a couple of other rooms attached to it, but I saw Mom crying her eyes out in one of the chairs while Dad was comforting her. I walked over and kneeled down to her. _

"_Mom, I'm still here…please talk to me."_

_She didn't respond. Through her fingers I could see her eyes red-rimmed and puff. Her face was turning red from it. I looked at Dad and saw tears streaming down his cheeks too, but he was trying to be strong for Mom. I couldn't understand what was happening._

"_No!"_

_I jumped at Emmett's roar and a boom before I spun around to see him and Jasper both sinking to their knees with their fists on the wall. What was going on? I was still here! I was talking to them and they're ignoring me! In hopes of having a response I went over to my brothers and saw their backs shaking. _

"_What's happening? I'm still here! Why won't any of you answer me?"_

_I hollered out, but once again I was ignored. _

"_He's not gone…he-he can't be gone! We need him!"_

_Jasper sobbed. Where they talking about me? I wasn't…I thought back and that's when I finally realized that I was dead. They didn't get me to the hospital in time…no…_

…_Now I was the one shaking. Here I am seeing them and I'm not even there! I was a ghost. I didn't want to be a ghost, I wanted to be alive! I want to be with my family!_

_In a swift movement I spun on my heels and raced into the ER rooms frantically searching for my corpse. I didn't want to be dead…I didn't, I didn't! I stopped in my tracks once I saw a body with a white sheet over itself on a stretcher followed by two males steering it. Something told me it was my body, and I followed them…_

…_My theory on it being my body increased once I saw them coming closer and closer to the morgue._

"_It's a shamed he died."_

_I heard one say before I saw one nodding._

"_Indeed it is he was so young too. You think people would be more concerned about child abuse now, ya' know?"_

"_I know, but it's a shame. He found such a nice family that took him in as their own, and now look at him…next stop: morgue."_

_Now I definitely knew it was my body, and once they left the morgue with my body still on the stretcher with the sheet over it still I walked straight up to it and yanked the sheet off. I gasped and stumbled backwards. I looked like I just came out of a torturing horror film! My face was so messed up! My eyes were bruised, my nose was crooked, so I'm taking its broken, my cheekbones and jaw line was just black and blue! I didn't dare to check the rest of my body out, I had enough with my face. Slowly I walked back over to it and I broke out in sobs. I couldn't believe I was really gone from this world. I can never go back to the family I loved, I couldn't start my life all over, because it was gone! My legs got weak and I kissed the linoleum with my knees, covering my face in my arms that were folded on the stretcher. I caused the Cullens so much pain…I truly wanted to start my life over, and I was until my parents took me away! Why couldn't they have let me stay? Why?_

"_This can't be happening! This isn't real! This cannot be real!"_

_I cried out in agony. My heart was ripping into pieces and it was only ripping more and more…_

…My eyes shot open and I gasped before jolting upward, but wincing at the sudden agony. Once I went back down I looked around my room. From the looks of it I'm guessing it's a hospital room. There was an annoying beeping sound coming from above me head, so I arched my neck and saw I was attached to a heart monitor. When I heard a door open I slowly placed my attention on the nurse walking in. She looked surprised when she saw I was wake, but she walked up to me with a warm smile.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Cullen?"

Cullen?

"You…called me…Cullen."

My voice was raspy, but she giggled softly at my confused statement.

"Why, yes, that is _your_ name Edward."

I shook my head, but I felt a pain behind my neck and winced a little, but I made myself speak.

"I'm…Edward…Masen…"

Even though I would love to be Edward Cullen, my real name was sadly not Cullen. The nurse shook her head.

"No…it _was_ Masen, but you got adopted fully. You've been out for three days, though of course I don't blame you for resting that long."

Three days? Fully adopted?

"W-what…do you…mean by…fully?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen yesterday went to the police station to fill out the papers registering you as Edward Anthony Cullen and them as your parents. Your brothers however refused to leave your side. I finally convinced them to go and get something to eat, they'll be back momentarily and will be happy to see you awake. Do you need anything?"

What I _needed_ was someone in my family by my side. As if answering my mind Esme came in and once she saw I was awake she ran over to my bedside.

"Honey, you're awake!"

The nurse left the room with a warm smile and Esme took my hand into hers. She gently squeezed it before tears started coming down her cheeks.

"Don't…cry, Mom."

She giggled at me through a sob and began stroking my hair back with her free hand.

"I'm crying, because I thought I lost you."

I managed to put on a small smile, I was still a little weak and now overwhelmed was added on to the list.

"I thought…I did too. You…guys came…for me…"

She smiled brightly.

"Of course we came for you, we're a family, and we love you. Our family isn't complete without you; I thought I made that clear to you before."

She then showed me with her face at what she just realized.

"You thought we were lying, didn't you?"

I felt my cheeks burn and knew I was blushing at getting caught.

"I'm…sorry."

Mom sighed and laughed nervously.

"You think you'd listen to us by now!"

I knew I should have believed them, but with my life of how it was I was in denial a family could love me and care for me like I was apart of them.

"I…love you, Mom."

It was true. I did love her; I loved her so much and was grateful to have her as a mother. She kissed my forehead and sniffed after she was back to looking at me.

"I love you too, my Edward."

"Esme?"

I smiled brightly at the sound of his voice. After a few moments I saw Carlisle appear and his eyes widen at me.

"Edward?"

It finally occurred to me I was smiling like an idiot still, so I decreased it a little.

"Dad…"

He went to my other side and smiled brightly at me before I saw tears peeking out of his eyes.

"Not…you too…I hate…it when…you guys cry..."

I wondered when my breathing would work with me, so I wouldn't have to take so many breaths in between so many words, but I was thankful I could at least speak to them and them _answering_ me back.

"You're alive…"

He whispered. I decided to show him I was alive, and I was still me. With a small smirk I spoke.

"Yeah…I'm very hard to…get rid of…"

He laughed, and that was my goal. After a few moments of silence I spoke again.

"Dad?"

He nodded.

"Yes son?"

I slowly lift my free arm up and outstretched it to him. He was confused, but with a small smile I spoke.

"Can I…have a hug?"

I know it was a childish question, but I missed getting regular hugs from them. Once Jazz and Em get here I'll make them give me one too, but for now I wanted my _parents_. He chuckled.

"Of course you can."

He bent down and gently wrapped his arms around my back once I slowly lift myself up. My body protested, but I was ignoring it. My hand that was outstretched to him was now wrapped around his upper back and my fingers clutched his shirt. Mom didn't get in on the hug, so I freed my hand from hers and slowly did the same gesture; only she knew what it meant. I enjoyed every moment of the embrace once Mom got in on it.

That crazy dream I had made me realize that I _am_ their son and I _can_ start my life over again, only this time I was all for it and didn't worry about my past, because now I was no longer Edward Anthony Masen, but Edward Anthony Cullen…

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be in Carlisle and Esme's perspectives in this chapter, hope you'll like it once I update! So...did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? Did you really think Edward died? Let me know, please!**

**Until then, take care my wonderfully awesome reviewers!**

**xxDannie**


	20. XX

**Lyrics used: RED "Start Again"**

**Thank you imagine2202, Wickedcurveball, and LadyColt for the reviews! Sorry for the psych-out -_-'**

**To imagine2202: No, I could never EVER kill Edward (I love him too much) :)**

**To Wickedcurveball: Thank you and I'm sorry I scared you.**

**To LadyColt: Thanks, glad you didn't think it was too dramatic of how I made them act, but thank you ^^**

**Well guys, the next chapter will be the Epilogue and it will also be the ending of this story :(**

**However, as many have read my profile I can't stop writing, so I'll be back with a new story shortly, and I do hope you guys will follow me to my next one, because all of you are just fantastic and I enjoyed every review I got from all of you!**

**Be on the look-out for the Epilogue :)**

**(Most likely I'll post it sometime today)**

**

* * *

**

**XX**

_Can we start again (one more try?)  
Can we start again?  
Can we start again (can you forgive me?)  
Can we start again…_

**Esme's Perspective**

…Yesterday Charlie took Carlisle and me to the police station to fill out the adoption papers. Sure we needed to go to an adoption facility for that, but Charlie told us he explained the situation and they handed him the necessary papers. I was overjoyed once we gave Edward our last name and placed ourselves as his legal guardians, which made me realize that he was finally _mine_. No one could take my son away from me again; no one will harm him in anyway, and most certainly no one will _neglect_ him. All I had to do was to wait until he wakes up, but I was anxious to see those big green eyes once again. It was pure luck that we made it to the hospital in time. The doctors said if it was any longer he would have died…

…Carlisle managed to pull me out of Edward's room to get a quick lunch, but once I was back through the hospital doors I headed straight for my son's room. I wanted to be there when he woke up; I wanted to be the first person he saw.

"Do you need anything?"

I heard a woman say in _Edward's_ room. Did Jasper and Emmett still kept their ground and refused to leave Edward, or was Edward…_awake_? I found myself picking up speed, but managed to keep it a walk, but nothing could stop me when I saw those green eyes I've been longing to see staring at me.

"Honey, you're awake!"

I spoke out in relief once I was at his bedside. I took his IV hand into my own hand before gently giving it a squeeze. My eyes stung, but I was so happy my son was awake!

"Don't…cry, Mom."

I giggled through a sob. He called me "Mom"! That only proved me even more that I _was_ his mom. It felt so great to finally hear him address me to that name, that's the name I've been longing to hear in his sweet voice. His voice was raspy, but still it had that sweet tone in it. I began stroking his hair with my free hand.

"I'm crying, because I thought I lost you."

I honestly thought I did! I missed him so much! He pulled up a weak smile.

"I thought…I did too. You…guys came…for me…"

I felt my mouth twist up into a big smile. Of course we came for him.

"Of course we came for you, we're a family, and we love you. Our family isn't complete without you; I thought I made that clear to you before."

Once I spoke the sentence I finally had realized that he didn't believe us. Not that I blame him for not, but this probably proved him that we were in fact serious.

"You thought we were lying, didn't you?"

His cheeks turned red over his pale complexion. I do hope his color returns fast then I was expecting. I didn't want him to speak, because I could see how much it takes out of him, but I wanted to keep _on_ hearing it. For days I haven't heard it and I craved it so much.

"I'm…sorry."

I sighed followed by a nervous laugh.

"You think you'd listen to us by now!"

Honestly he should have, but _now_ I expect him to listen to us now. After about a few moments of silence he spoke.

"I…love you, Mom."

There he went again calling me by the name I've wanted him to call me since day one. It excited me that he finally told me he loved me. He never did before, and now he was keeping on and on securing my thoughts on me being his _real_ mother. I kissed his forehead and went back to looking at his bruised up face, but I still could see my little Edward through it. With a sniff I respond.

"I love you too, my Edward."

"Esme?"

Right when Edward heard Carlisle's voice he smiled widely. That only made me smile back. Again, he's showing me how much we really are his _parents_ and that made my heart jump for joy. Finally we had our three sons…

**Carlisle's Perspective**

…Once Esme and I returned from a quick lunch she walked off. I didn't need to be a genius to know she was going back to Edward's room. Personally I was getting scared. It's been three days and still he didn't wake up. My mind was leading to several negative thoughts: coma, dying slowly, anything that my mind cooked up, which was making me a nervous wreck. Of course I kept composer of it when I was around Jasper, Emmett, and especially Esme. I didn't want to worry them on things my mind is thinking up and having it not be the real result.

"Hey Dad."

I turned and saw my two boys walking through the cafeteria doors.

"You boys finally decided to get something to eat."

Emmett shook his head.

"The nurse was annoying us to get something to eat, so we came down here, but the food isn't good."

I would have to thank the nurse. Since Edward's been in the hospital they haven't been eating. I was lucky I could get a small piece of fruit in their mouths. I knew they were worried about their brother, but starving themselves isn't good to do.

"Well, there's a couple fast food restaurants just along the city go and get something."

"But—"

"No, I want you boys to eat something. Edward wouldn't want you two starving yourselves practically."

I knew if I put Edward in it then that would add more effect to them actually eating something. Jasper sighed before nodding.

"Right, c'mon Em, let's go eat something."

Emmett nodded and they both left.

I guess I should go and check up on Esme. With a fast turn I made my way to Edward's room.

"I love you too, my Edward."

I heard Esme say softly, but why was she saying that to Edward? Wait…"I love you too"? Is Edward awake?

"Esme?"

I called out once I turned in. I found her holding Edward's hand staring down at her, and that's when I saw Edward's green eyes staring back. Wait…Edward was staring back at her? Once I was in full view Edward's eyes dropped to me and he had a big crooked smile plastered on his lips.

"Edward?"

I called out in a soft voice while I continued making my way to him. I couldn't believe he was actually awake and smiling at me. His smile faded a little, but I'm guessing it takes a lot out of him to do hardly anything right now.

"Dad…"

Did he just…call me "Dad"? Once I made it to his other side I couldn't hold my joy in any longer.

"Not…you too…I hate…it when…you guys cry..."

I couldn't help it. I was just so overpowered by the joy that he's looking at me like a father and that he was still alive.

"You're alive…"

I whispered out. After all my negative thoughts this was such a relief to me. Edward gave me a small smirk.

"Yeah…I'm very hard to…get rid of…"

I laughed. Good to know he still has his sense of humor still.

"Dad?"

He said after a few moments of silence. With a nod I respond.

"Yes son?"

He slowly lifted his free arm up and outstretched it to me. I was unsure of what he wanted, but he answered me before I could ask.

"Can I…have a hug?"

It was such a childish question, but I couldn't deny the fact that it tickled me pink. It was like having a little Emmett and Jasper again.

"Of course you can."

I bent down and gently wrapped my arms around his back once he lifted himself up a little. I felt his hand on my upper back and his fingers clutching my shirt. I've wanted for countless days to hug him and let him know I was here, and finally I can do it. After a couple more moments Esme joined in the hug and I could tell that this was the start of a new life for all of us…

* * *

**That's that parents' perspectives, so was it a hit, a miss? Please let me know, and like I said the Epilogue is left, and I do hope you guys follow me to my next story (I will be so overjoyed to see you guys review my others to come) :)**


	21. Epilogue

**Just wanted say thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favored:**

**Britomartis, Juhko7, Bella, imagine2202, me, SaveMeRob, Nico Rocks, LadyColt, Wickedcurveball, saramini65, mizzcullen27, amethyst sleeper93, apollogirl124, bansky, catharticone, DianaB17, Dr. Shelly McCoy, EstherRL, izzyswan41, LovingEdwardC25, miaforever, moftan, nighttraveler5320, and talora!**

**Thank you all for your support in this story! I'm sad to see it end, but I do hope that you all (especially the ones that reviewed) will follow me on my other stories. Really, everyone, the support (even if you just favored the story without reviewing) means a lot to me :) **

**For those who have read my profile will know I'm a writaholic and I'll return with another story very soon :)**

**Hope to hear from you all again!

* * *

****Epilogue:**

**Edward's Perspective**

After a few weeks everything was going back to how it was before my mother and father took me away. I was still in a weird looking cast that people call a "Boot", thanks to my leg, but other then that it was a big relief to finally be somewhere I finally belonged to. My father went to jail for life whereas my mother only got ten years, since she was trying to save me in the end. Personally, I don't think she should have gotten that much time behind bars, but that might be the fact that I don't carry grudges too long.

"Edward, you, me, video games!"

I pulled my face from my book.

"I'll just beat you again."

Since I've gotten use to playing video games I've been kicking Emmett's ass all the time, but he never gives up. With a scoff he walked over to my bed and turned around before squatting down.

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna give you a ride, c'mon cripple!"

I laughed and put my book down before swinging my arms around his neck and locking them in place. He grabbed my legs and helped me lock them in place on his waist.

"I thought you didn't like being a pack mule!"

"Eh…with you I guess it's acceptable."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, let's force Jazz to play too!"

He's been cramming for some chemistry test this Friday, but I wanted him to play some games with us.

"Yeah! That'll be a blast!"

Emmett charged out of the room and down the stairs while I was laughing the whole time. I bet it looked odd to see this big guy giving his seventeen-year-old brother a piggy back ride, but eh, we're immature.

"What are you boys doing?"

Emmett skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. Mom was smiling at us.

"Giving my beloved brother a ride."

"Oh, is that what you boys are doing?"

I arched my neck to see Mom and I smiled at her.

"Actually, we're going to play some video games and we were going to drag Jasper into the game room too."

She nodded.

"Well have fun with that, dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Sweet, I'm starved!"

"When are you not?"

Emmett roared in laughter.

"Good point!"

Emmett raced into Jasper's room and screamed.

"Jazzy, my boy!"

Jasper jumped about five feet in the air before kissing falling out of his desk chair. He looked at us in annoyance.

"What do you guys want?"

"Come and play video games with me and Emmett, please!"

"Guys, I have to—"

"Studying is for yellow-bellies!"

I chuckled at Emmett's comment. He was always the one with the funniest comebacks, but out of us three he was in general the fun guy. Jasper was the responsible guy, and I was the "kiddy tyke" ad they would say. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, one game?"

I compromised. With a sign Jasper caved.

"One game, but then I have to study."

"Nice one, Edward."

Emmett said under his breath before Jasper passed us and we followed him into the game room. Emmett dropped me and I flopped on the couch seconds before my brothers took their seats next to me….

…"Dinner!"

Esme called out and Jasper checked the time.

"Oh shit!"

"What? Got a date?"

I joked and Emmett cackled.

"No, I can't believe I've been this gone from my studies!"

"Eh, you'd rather play games with us anyways. Besides, we all know you can't say no to Edward."

I smiled brightly. It was true, he couldn't say no to me and I always took advantage of it, but I was the youngest, so I could.

"Boys, didn't you hear your mother? Dinner is ready."

All three of us turned to the doorway and saw Carlisle walking with a smile. I heard Emmett's stomach and he took off for the door. Jasper turned the game off and bent down.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

With a smile I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same thing Emmett did with my legs. I was surprised Jasper could lift me, but he said I was pretty light. Carlisle laughed in awe before following us down the stairs. Jasper sat me down and took his seat. I could walk in the boot, but my brothers refused for me to walk, they said they wanted me to heal as soon as possible, so if I would get out of bed or somewhere on my own they would get mad. Personally I thought it was funny! Mom and Dad didn't do that, but Emmett and Jasper were paranoid I'd fall down the stairs or something and injure myself more, but I knew they were just overly protective brothers.

My life had change so much, I was a runaway and when I came across this family I thought I could never be apart of them, but through all the obstacles and such we've been through together I've realized that I was in the wrong family for years. I didn't belong with the Masens, but I belonged with the Cullens, and honestly…I couldn't be happier knowing I was with my _real_ family.

**The End**


	22. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ~UPDATED**

Well, I may have told people that I won't make a sequel to _Confessions of a Runaway_ but I've been getting many requesting for a sequel, so I've mostly been brainstorming for the past month of a good enough sequel that can fit with this story. I've come up with one idea and I've been making chapters, I've been getting far in it, so I honestly believe this is the best to a sequel I shall get. The title to the sequel is, **Confessions of a Runaway: Dear Agony**

Thank you for your time,

~Dravvin Rayne


End file.
